


Some Virgin Loser's TDI Fanfic

by AReallyShittyAccount



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I comment on every chapter in my own fucking story because I'm a dickhead, Putting down as much bullshit as possible so people see this story, don't fucking read it, this story is shit, worst fanfiction ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AReallyShittyAccount/pseuds/AReallyShittyAccount
Summary: For the love of god don't actually fucking read this.





	1. Prologue (Skippable)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you not read the summary? It specifically told you not to read this shit. Trust me this shit is some bad shit. You may think you've read some shit but you are not ready for this shit. 
> 
> Are you still here? 
> 
> Well if you're not gone by now then you probably aren't going anywhere anytime soon so you might want to write your living wills right about now because you are not gonna survive this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though this story is shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it hurts to live

“Alright Chris, we’re rolling in two minutes.”

Chris looked back at the cameraman with a dead expression.

“Try to have some charisma”, the cameraman said to him.

Chris rolled his eyes. _“Of course I’m going to have charisma. What’s this guy worried about? I am a celebrity. I’ve been faking emotions for years, god dammit!”_ He thought to himself.

“It’ll all be fine. This show’s gonna be a major hit! Trust me!” Chris replied.

"Yeah the show might be a hit, but you have been on this island for three weeks and have been miserable at least eighty percent of the time. Not exactly a recipe for a likable reality show host. And trust me, without a likable host, this show is doomed to fail.” The cameraman responded.

“Dude just calm down. This show’s definitely gonna be a hit. Everyone is going to love me.”

"You reek of narcissism.”

“It’s one of my best traits.”

The cameraman sighed and looked at his watch. “One more minute”, he told Chris.

Chris looked out onto the water as he had some last minute thoughts about the show. Truthfully he was a bit nervous about how the show was actually going to do, but he didn’t want anyone to know that. He wanted to seem strong and confident. He wanted people to look up to him.

_“Just relax and take it easy. You’ve been doing this for years. Honestly what is the worst thing that could possibly happen?”_ Chris thought to himself.

The cameraman spoke up again, “Alright Chris, we are rolling in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ”

During that countdown Chris collected all of his thoughts as he tried to concentrate. He couldn’t back down anymore. He had to do this.

The cameraman ended the countdown, “and… ACTION!”

Chris took a deep breath as he turned around to face the camera. This show was going to be a hit. He would make sure of it.


	2. Intermission 1 (Skippable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend told me to put some shit down for the chapter summary of their fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I didn't think I'd post another chapter either.

It's AReallyShittyAccount here and if you want to continue reading the worst piece of literature ever made by a human than have no fear because the first chapter is almost done. I really just wanted to update this shit again. I won't tell you what this story is going to be about because that just would detract from the fun of reading a contrived, poorly written, cliched, and incompetent piece of writing made by some random ass fucktard. And yes there will be more shitty intermissions like this that break the flow of an already shit story. I guess I should say something important or relevant to the story itself though... I guess I'll say that there will be extra chapters in between the main chapters that explore some bullshit that literally no one gives a flying fuck about. Mainly characters and all that other shit. If you don't care about this then you can just skip these chapters and you won't lose anything. I'll label any chapters that can be skipped once the first chapter is finally out. Anyway that's it for today and tune in for the first actual chapter which will hopefully be posted by tomorrow. And remember to tell AReallyShittyAccount that they are a fucking piece of shit person that deserves to be burned to death and that this story is the fucking disgrace to the human race. Bye.


	3. Episode 1- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright gang it's time to see who My Immortal really is."  
*unmask and gasp*  
"Some Virgin Loser's TDI Fanfic!?"  
"And I would've gotten away with it too, if you weren't for you meddling kids and your stupid dog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teacher at my school is being investigated for sexual misconduct.

“Yo! We are coming at you from Camp Wawanakwa! A little island somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I am your host, Chris McLean. Dropping the next hottest reality show on television, Total Drama Island!”   
  
Chris McLean said all of this on the dock of the island, making sure to position himself in a way that made the water look like it was directly behind him.   
  
Chris McLean was a celebrity, a man recognized by millions around the world. Many adored him. Many aspired to be just like him, rich and famous. It also helped that Chris looked good with his well done black hair, natural blue eyes, and clean face. He worked hard to make sure he always looked nice and presentable, which meant he needed a semi strict diet in order to achieve a good size and weight but in his mind it was all worth it.   
  
Chris began to walk off the dock and onto the campground itself. He continued walking until he entered a small building, which turned out to be the island's mess hall.   
  
“Alright so here’s the deal. For the past year, we have been asking teenagers all across North America to apply to be on this show. Now you might be wondering, why teenagers and not adults? Well let me tell you. No one starts drama quite like a teenager! I know it, and all of you out there know it too! You guys all remember when you were teenagers right? I’m fairly certain that you can say that back then you could start some real drama. You lost that ability as you got older. Don’t worry, I did too, and you know what, maybe it’s for the best, but either way, these teens are going to start some drama! And let me tell you about the number of applicants. It was a lot! Let’s just say that there are a ton of teenagers out there who are willing to sacrifice their dignity and sanity for a few brief moments of fame and a small chance to win a cash prize. Anyway, we got about two thousand applicants! But, of course, in the end, we narrowed it down to twenty-four. These twenty-four teenagers will be spending the next eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp. They’ll have to deal with disgusting bathrooms, gross camp food, insane wild life, and worst of all, each other. They will be put to the physical and mental limit with the stuff we have in store for them!”   
  
Chris walked out of the mess hall and back out onto the campground, eventually reaching the campfire.   
  
“So how does this show work exactly, you ask? Well let me explain. The campers will be divided into two even teams and will be forced to compete in some really harsh challenges. The losing team will be forced to vote one of their members off the island. Essentially, each member of the team will vote for the person they want to leave, and the person with the most votes will be the one to leave. This will all take place here, at the dramatic campfire ceremony. The campers who are safe will receive marshmallows, while the camper with the most votes will not receive a marshmallow and will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers, where they will be out of the competition for good. Eventually, only one camper will remain, and they will be crowned the winner of Total Drama Island! Their reward? Cheesy tabloid fame and one million dollars! Let’s face it they’ll probably blow their winnings in a few months.”   
  
Chris walked away from the campfire and back to the dock.   
  
“Every moment will be captured by the many various cameras set up all over the island! There are a few places where the campers can go for privacy though, so don’t think we’re dead set on driving them mad. Anyway, just sit back, relax, and watch what happens when we stick twenty-four teenagers onto an island in the middle of nowhere! Let me tell you, the end result ain’t gonna be nice. So let’s give it up for the first episode of Total. Drama. Island!”   
  
The camera zoomed out while Chris said the title of the show, allowing the audience to see and take in the entire island.   
  
_ “I nailed that opening! Hosting this show will be a breeze!” _ Chris thought to himself.   
  
Chris sat down at the dock and waited for the campers themselves to arrive, as he knew that it wasn’t going to be long before they started showing up.   
  
_ “I think the campers will be arriving in about half an hour or so. Well, here’s to my last few moments of peace and quiet before shit really hits the fan.” _

Chris laid back and watched the clouds, trying to forget about the show and relax for a brief few moments.

_ “I have a good feeling about this show. I don’t know why I was ever nervous.” _ _   
_   
After about twenty-five minutes of watching clouds move across the sky, a few members of the camera crew went up to Chris and informed him of the incoming campers.   
  
“Ah Chris, we’ve received word that the first camper will be here in about five minutes.”   
  
Chris sighed as he got back up on his feet. Internally he was preparing himself for the next eight weeks. They were not going to be easy and he knew it.   
  
“Alright guys, just get back into position. Give me the signal when you start shooting.”   
  
The camera crew members went back into position and prepared themselves for the shooting.   
  
After about three minutes the camera crew signaled to Chris that they were going to begin shooting again. Chris collected his thoughts and then turned to face the camera.   
  
“Welcome back to Total Drama Island. We will be seeing our twenty-four campers arrive here very shortly. And before you ask, some of them are not white, meaning yes, we have filled our diversity quota.”   
  
The camera crew mostly either rolled their eyes or cringed at Chris’s comment.   
  
Out on the water, a boat arrived with the first camper. The camper in question exited the boat and came onto the dock with all of their belongings.   
  
“Our first camper, Beth has arrived.” Chris said.   
  
Beth was a short girl who wore large glasses and braces. She also wore a side ponytail, and she had dull blue eyes, along with brown hair. She seemed extremely excited to be on the show, as she instantly ran up to Chris after getting off the boat.   
  
“It's so incredulous to meet you!”   
  
She took a few steps away from Chris and her face’s look changed into a look of astonishment.   
  
“Wow... You’re a lot shorter in real life.” She said.   
  
Chris was unsure of what to make of that statement so he simply said, “uhh… thanks?”   
  
Beth waved at the camera with an excited look.  _ “I am going to be a star. They’ll see. They’ll all see.” _ She thought as she walked toward the other side of the dock.   
  
Another boat arrived with the second camper, who much like the first, departed the boat with all of their belongings.   
  
“Here’s our second camper, DJ! How’s it been dude?”   
  
DJ was a large jamaican male with a sturdy, muscular physique. He was an intimidating figure to say the least. Despite this he spoke with a soft voice and had extremely smooth mannerisms.   
  
“Yo Chris! It’s been great man! How about you?” he said.   
  
“It’s been alright. Anyway it’s great to see you.”   
  
“You too.”   
  
DJ walked to the other side of the dock where Beth was standing while the third camper arrived.   
  
“Gwen, what’s going on?” Chris said to the next camper.   
  
Gwen was a complete goth, and as such it seemed as if her entire body was solid white. Her hair was mostly dyed blue with a few remaining black strands. She also had dark blue eyes that seemed as if they could pierce through someone’s soul.   
  
Gwen looked at the campground beyond her and got irritated.   
  
She went up to Chris and said, “I did not sign up for this.”   
  
Chris took out her signed application form and contract. “Actually you did.”   
  
Gwen snatched the papers from him, ripped them apart, and then threw them in the water, all while having a smug look on her face.   
  
To her surprise however, Chris was expecting this kind of response, and he pulled out another signed application form and contract.   
  
“The great thing about lawyers is that they make a lot of copies.”   
  
Gwen became irritated again. “I am not staying here.”   
  
“Cool, hope you can swim though, because your ride just left.”   
  
Gwen turned around to see that the boat that carried her was leaving.   
  
“Asshole”, she muttered as she walked toward the other side of the dock.   
  
The next boat arrived with its own light music playing in the background. The camper on the boat was even dancing slightly.   
  
The camper departed the boat and went up to Chris. He had an extremely laid back demeanor. His shirt was not buttoned up at all, showing off his abs and rib cage. He was also wearing a large hat which shielded his blonde hair and blue eyes from the sunlight.   
  
“Chris McLean. Sup man. Honor to meet you man.”   
  
“The Geoffster. Pleasure to have you man.”   
  
“Thanks man.”   
  
Chris and Geoff fist bumped each other while Gwen said, “if they say man one more time, I’m gonna puke.”   
  
The next camper proceeded to arrive on the dock. “Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Lindsay.” Chris said.   
  
Lindsay was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl who was wearing a rather skimpy outfit. In many respects, she was absolutely beautiful. Her outfit, hair, and makeup all seemed to be carefully crafted in order to create the perfect appearance. She was undeniably hot and she was proud of it.   
  
“Not too shabby”, Chris said.   
  
The other four campers were shocked at his comment.  _ “Did this guy seriously just gauge how hot she is?” _ Geoff thought.  _ “He’s 27 and she’s a… she’s a minor.” _ _   
_   
Lindsay herself was not at all phased by Chris’s comment. In fact, it seemed as if she didn’t even hear it because she had no reaction to it whatsoever.   
  
Lindsay approached Chris with a smile on her face. She knew that reality television was a perfect fit for her. People all around the world would be able to see her in action. She was going to make sure that those people would only see what she considered to be her best qualities: her sense of fashion, her ability to get along with anyone, and her personality.   
  
Lindsay spoke up to Chris, “Sooooooo you’re Chris McLean… right?”   
  
“Yes I am.”   
  
“I feel like I’ve seen you before.”   
  
Chris started to get confused. “Uhhhh… yeah. I host the show.”   
  
“Ohhhhh that’s right. You were on the application form.”   
  
“Yeah…” Chris said in a muddled tone.   
  
Lindsay began to walk toward the other side of the dock, all while Chris was trying to figure her out.   
  
_ “So is she just playing around or is she really that stupid?” _ Chris thought.   
  
Before Chris could think about her any longer, the next camper arrived.   
  
This next camper was a skinny asian girl who, similar to Lindsay before her, was wearing skimpy clothing. She looked angry, and her demeanor appeared to intimidate the other campers.   
  
“Welcome Heather” Chris said to her.   
  
Heather completely ignored Chris as she continued walking. Beth ran up to her excitedly.   
  
“Hey, looks like we’re your new friends for the next eight weeks!” Beth said to Heather.   
  
Heather looked at Beth with a clear expression of disdain.  _ “It is very bold of her to walk up and talk to someone who’s obviously of a higher social class.”  _ Heather thought.   
  
Beth continued to smile while Heather simply walked away and paid her no further mind.   
  
The next camper arrived with their own music playing, much like Geoff. However, unlike Geoff, they were not dancing to it at all. Instead they just looked onward toward the island with an irritated expression on their face. When they got to the island, they jumped off of the boat and landed on the dock with no issue.   
  
“Duncan, dude”, Chris said.   
  
Duncan raised his fist toward his face, his blue eyes raging with anger.   
  
“I don’t like surprises”, he said.   
  
“Yeah your parole officer warned me about that. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you return to juvie.”   
  
This statement shocked some of the other campers, DJ in particular.   
  
_ “Wait they actually allowed a criminal on the show… what?” _ DJ thought.   
  
Duncan sighed. “Okay then.”   
  
Being a criminal, Duncan did not look like a conventional person. He had a green mohawk on the top of his head and numerous facial piercings. He was also wearing a spiked collar on his neck. Some of the campers seemed to be a bit intimidated by his presence, but Chris seemed to be nothing but happy about it.   
  
Duncan walked down the dock and saw Heather, and he immediately tried to flirt with her.   
  
“Meet you by the campfire gorgeous.” He said to her.   
  
“Drop dead you skeez.”   
  
Duncan expected this kind of response and as such, he continued walking, not giving her any further attention.   
  
After this exchange the campers all turned their attention toward the next arriving camper. This next camper had taken all of their attention due to their unorthodox form of transportation. Instead of simply taking a ride on their boat, they were water skiing behind it.   
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, Tyler!” Chris said.   
  
Tyler waved to everyone on the dock, while still managing to hold onto the ski handle.   
  
Tyler was an extremely athletic young man, but it was not as if he was immensely large. He seemed to be mostly comparable to Duncan in terms of pure physique, since both of them looked to be moderately strong in all areas of their body and not just in a singular section.   
  
Tyler was not just athletic but well versed in many sports and physical activities, evident from his waterskiing. He was even wearing a tracksuit and a sweatband between his brown hair and brown eyes to drive that point in.   
  
When the boat arrived at the island, it stopped at the beach and not at the dock. Tyler got off of his water skis and the person driving the boat gave him his belongings. Tyler sent the driver one last high five before they drove off.   
  
Tyler came onto the dock and was greeted with clapping by Chris.   
  
“That was totally wicked dude!” Chris said.   
  
“Thanks. I do my best to keep things physical.”   
  
“I can see that. Great job man!”   
  
Tyler smiled and he went toward the other campers. Beth and Lindsay were completely fascinated by his waterskiing entrance.   
  
“Tyler… right?” Lindsay said.   
  
Tyler turned around. “Hmm? Oh! Yeah that’s right.”   
  
“That was really cool.”   
  
“Yeah. It’s… uh… a great effort.”   
  
Lindsay giggled a bit at his response, before Beth stepped in to speak with him.   
  
“How did you do that so well?” She asked him.   
  
“Well, you know, lots of practice.”   
  
“Wow. You seem pretty cool.”   
  
Tyler smiled at that comment. “I guess I do.”   
  
While Lindsay and Beth were amazed with Tyler’s entrance, Duncan was less than impressed.   
  
_ “This guy is such a showoff. He is trying way too hard. Seriously why did he waterski all the way here? I mean what’s the point? He’s only doing it to impress, and that really gets under my skin.” _ Duncan thought.   
  
Duncan’s thoughts were interrupted by the loud breathing of the ninth camper, who had just arrived on the dock.   
  
Chris turned to face the camper. “Welcome to camp, Harold”, he said.   
  
Harold was an incredibly scrawny and awkward looking young man. Similarly to Beth, he had large glasses covering his dull blue eyes. He also had red hair, a few freckles covering the area between his eyes, and a few bits of facial hair around his chin. If his hair was curly instead of straight, he’d be considered a complete clone of Napoleon Dynamite.   
  
Harold looked all around at the camp that surrounded him. He was entranced by the area, staring at every detail. This mostly confused Chris and the other campers. Beth even asked, “What’s he looking at?”   
  
Harold then turned his attention back to Chris.   
  
“This summer camp is even crummier than I thought. This is gonna be great for my skills.”   
  
Harold walked to the other side of the dock while Chris shuddered at him. Harold’s talk about his supposed skills sent the already confused campers into even more confusion.   
  
_ “For his sake I hope that one of his so called skills is fighting. I can picture him getting beaten a ton.” _ DJ thought.   
  
A few moments afterward, the next camper arrived.   
  
“Our tenth camper is Trent.” Chris said.   
  
Trent was a rather tall young man with black hair that reached just below his shoulders. His overall physique was mostly normal though he did have some muscles concentrated in his shoulder regions.   
  
Trent spoke up to Chris. “Sup man. Good to meet you man. Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work.”   
  
Chris smiled as he gave Trent a fist bump. “Thanks man I knew I rocked that show.”   
  
Trent looked around the camp area with his green eyes full of denial.   
  
“So… uh… we’re really staying here… at this summer camp… this crummy… old… summer camp.” Trent said.   
  
Chris nodded his head. “Of course.”   
  
Trent continued to look around the camp in denial before sighing and walking with a disappointed look.   
  
“Okay then”, he said.   
  
Chris smiled as Trent walked down the dock, loving his distaste for the location.   
  
_ “Why did I think this was a good idea?” _ Trent thought as he walked.  _ “I could have done anything else, ANYTHING ELSE, and I chose to give eight weeks of my life away to reality television.” _ _   
_   
Trent continued to look disappointed, but this time the feeling was directed more toward himself than the camp area.   
  
_ “I’m sure my ex will be watching this. She’s gonna love seeing me like this. Fuck me.” _ _   
_   
Once Trent finished walking, he turned around to face Chris’s direction, only to see another boat coming towards the dock.   
  
When the boat arrived, the next camper came off of it and boarded the dock, holding a surfboard.   
  
Chris looked at the camper and said, “our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here.”   
  
Bridgette was not exactly thrilled at this introduction.  _ “Did he really need to do that?” _ She thought.  _ “Was it really necessary for him to announce me like that?” _ _   
_   
Despite her annoyance with Chris’s odd labeling of her she managed to keep a straight face, making it seem as if she didn’t care about the whole ordeal at all.   
  
Bridgette was a blonde haired, green eyed surfer girl who was a bit on the shorter size when it came to height, and she was also fairly petite so she was not at all intimidating. However, to her benefit, her body seemed to be perfect in terms of appearance, as she proved to be quite attractive to the male campers on the island (the female ones all seemed to be straight), especially Geoff who went up to speak with her.   
  
“Hey”, he said. “My name’s Geoff.”   
  
“What’s up?” She responded.   
  
Duncan interrupted Geoff before he could reply to her.   
  
“Nice board. This ain’t Malibu honey.”   
  
Bridgette turned to face Duncan. “I, uh, thought we were going to be on a beach.”   
  
Chris replied to Bridgette’s statement. “We are!”   
  
Bridgette faced the beach on the island, only to see an utter lack of waves and a bunch of debris scattered everywhere on the sand.   
  
“Great”, she said clearly annoyed, before walking down the dock.   
  
Geoff spoke up to her again as she walked. “Hey it’s not so bad. You can still always swim.”   
  
Bridgette turned to face Geoff, and in doing so, she almost hit Harold with her surfboard.   
  
“Hey watch the board man!” Harold said to her.   
  
“Sorry”, Bridgette said back.   
  
Geoff continued to talk to Bridgette. “Yeah, just wanted to let you know.”   
  
Bridgette simply said, “okay”.   
  
After this exchange, Beth excitedly ran up to Bridgette. “Hi, I’m Beth!”   
  
Bridgette turned to face Beth. “Hey”.   
  
Heather interrupted this exchange. “Okay, we’ve all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?”   
  
Duncan slyly replied to Heather. “Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning.”   
  
Heather was annoyed at Duncan. “Get bent”.   
  
Throughout all of this Geoff could only think about Bridgette.   
  
_ “God damn, I need to get better at this.” _ He thought.   
  
The next boat arrived with the next camper.   
  
“Our… *huffs*... next camper is Noah.” Chris said. At this point Chris had completely lost count.   
  
Noah was a short, scrawny Indian male who had what many would consider to be a “resting bitch face”. The immediate impression one would get from him was that he was stuck up and arrogant, and it was not as if his following actions went against that impression.   
  
Noah approached Chris and asked, “Did you get the memo about my life threatening allergies?” Noah asked this question in an undoubtedly stuck up and arrogant manner.   
  
“I’m sure someone did,'' Chris said.   
  
Noah sarcastically replied. “Yeah…great.”   
  
Noah’s sarcasm was a direct indication of his disbelief that anyone actually got the memo.  _ “This is a reality show with a ton of production and staff members. The least they could possibly do is know that I have these allergies at all. But of course these brilliant fucktards didn’t get the memo. They were probably too busy jacking off.” _ He thought.   
  
When Noah was walking down the dock, he saw Duncan and could not help but stare at him and all of his strange features. Noah immediately thought that the guy he was looking at was just another edgy teenager trying to look interesting to attract attention to themselves.   
  
Duncan noticed that Noah was looking at him.   
  
“Hey you know what. We’re gonna be at your mother’s house later and we’re gonna throw a big party.” Duncan said.   
  
Noah didn’t seem to acknowledge what Duncan said at all. Instead he asked, “Hey piercings original, you do them yourself?”   
  
Duncan suddenly took a hold of Noah’s lip and pulled it toward himself.   
  
“Yeah, want one!?” Duncan asked in an extremely threatening tone.   
  
Noah retained his dead expression and told him, “uh… no, can I have my lip back please?”   
  
Duncan let go of Noah’s lip.   
  
“Thaaaanks.” Noah told Duncan in that same stuck up tone.   
  
Each of the campers then suddenly heard the next camper in their boat, shouting and waving to them.   
  
“What’s up y’all? LeShawna’s in the house!” They said.   
  
Harold gasped after looking at LeShawna and hearing her speak.   
  
LeShawna herself was a rather large African Canadian female with a naturally loud voice. She seemed to have a large amount of makeup on her face and a large hoop earring on each ear.   
  
LeShawna boarded the dock carrying all of her luggage behind her. She immediately gave Chris a high five.   
  
“Yo baby, how you doing?” She asked the host.   
  
“Doing quite alright.” He responded.   
  
“Well that’s just fine, and the rest of you… man you might as well quit now and save yourself the trouble because I came to win.”   
  
Harold approached LeShawna as she was walking down the dock.   
  
“You know, I’ve never seen a girl like you in real life.”   
  
_ “Oh no. He did NOT just say that.” _ Noah thought.   
  
LeShawna seemed confused at what he just said, so she just turned around and said, “excuse me?”   
  
Harold continued to speak to her. “You’re real big… and loud.”   
  
LeShawna suddenly got angry, though her anger seemed to be strangely controlled.   
  
“What did you just say to me? Oh no you didn’t! You have not seen anything yet! I’ll show you big, baby!”   
  
LeShawna started to walk toward Harold, and the other campers began to restrain her. Harold got into some kind of fighting stance, which LeShawna noticed.   
  
“Oh, you want some of this? Well COME ON then!”   
  
Chris spoke to the campers to end the commotion. “All right campers, settle down”, he said to them in a stern tone.   
  
LeShawna managed to calm herself down while the other campers let go of her. She then looked at Harold with a confused expression, and Harold sent her an awkward smile in response.   
  
After the brief feud with Harold and LeShawna ended, the next boat arrived with the next two campers.   
  
Chris greeted them. “Ladies: Katie, Sadie, welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks.”   
  
Katie and Sadie proceeded to look onward toward the campground itself, and they were able to take in all of its shitty glory.   
  
It was worth noting that Katie’s and Sadie’s outfits were exactly the same. In fact, many of their belongings and features seemed to be the exact same as well. Their bags were both the same color and they both had the same hairdo, with two small ponytails and one on each side of the head. They also both had the same black hair and brown eyes. Their faces were even shaped similarly. They would be identical, however Katie was tan and skinny while Sadie was pale and overweight.   
  
“Oh my god. Sadie, look. It’s a summer camp.” Katie said to Sadie.   
  
“Okay. I’ve always wanted to go to summer camp!” Sadie said.   
  
They both cheered as they ran down the dock while Chris got confused.   
  
_ “...Did they not know the show was taking place at a summer camp? Did they really not read ANY of the application before signing it. I mean that’s gotta be a first here, right?” _ Chris thought to himself.   
  
Chris was looking back at Katie and Sadie, still confused as the next boat arrived. Chris then turned toward the next camper to greet them.   
  
“Ezekiel, what’s up dude?”   
  
Ezekiel was a scruffy looking young man with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a large blue hat on his head which reached down far enough to cover his eyebrows.   
  
Ezekiel looked up toward the sky and said, “I think I see a bird.”   
  
A few of the other campers chuckled at this response.   
  
Chris began to look concerned for Ezekiel and as such he leaned in toward him to tell him something.   
  
“Look dude”, Chris said, “I know you don’t get out much. You’ve been homeschooled your whole life and have been raised by… ah… let’s just call them ‘freaky prairie people’.”   
  
Ezekiel nodded. “Ain’t nothing wrong with that though.”   
  
Chris raised his eyebrows at Ezekiel. “Uhh… yeah… you’re right. There ain’t nothing wrong with that. Like you just said, there isn’t nothing wrong with your situation, there is a lot wrong with your situation.”   
  
Ezekiel was confused at what Chris was saying. Chris noticed this confusion and tried to get straight to the point with him.   
  
“Look. The bottom line is that you don’t get much social interaction. So here’s a tip for you that you will definitely need. Just try not to say too much. Don’t get kicked off too early.”   
  
To Chris’s relief Ezekiel no longer looked confused.   
  
“Yes sir”, Ezekiel said.   
  
Most of the campers were a little shocked to hear about how Ezekiel had been homeschooled his whole life.   
  
“Wow. That’s just… wow.” Gwen said.   
  
Ezekiel was rather confident when he was walking down the dock.  _ “I’m not gonna mess this up. I’m gonna do fine.” _ He thought.   
  
The next boat arrived and dropped off the next camper who looked quite excited to be on the show.   
  
Chris greeted this camper in a more stylistic fashion, as he sent him finger guns, which the camper returned back to Chris.   
  
“Cody, the Coaster, the Code Meister!” Chris said to them. Chris and Cody gave each other a high five before Cody slowly walked down the dock.   
  
“Dude, totally psyched to be here man. I see the ladies have already arrived. All right.” Cody said.   
  
Cody was an average sized male with brown hair and blue eyes. He was a little on the scrawny side and his hair was slightly unkempt, however he still seemed to see himself as a ladies’ man, indicated by how he shot finger guns to some of the female campers on the dock.   
  
_ “This is all just too good. So many beautiful girls. They may resist at first, but they’ll soon fall victim to the sheer charisma of the Code Meister.” _ Cody thought as he saw the female campers.   
  
Cody’s belief was that he had a ton of charisma. In spite of this, all of the girls of the island were either confused or paid no mind to his not so subtle cues. At least, all of the girls except LeShawna, who found his efforts to be unsuccessful but admirable.   
  
Cody looked at LeShawna the longest and he eventually decided to make a verbal move on her.   
  
_ “Time for my first pick up line of the season. This one’s gotta be good.” _ _   
_   
Cody was about to speak, but LeShawna, knowing what he was going to do, put a finger in front of his mouth and said, “save it short stuff” with a smirk.   
  
Cody smiled and backed away, feeling good about himself.   
  
_ “Man that turned out so well and I didn’t even say anything. This is going to be a great season!” _ _   
_   
Another boat arrived on the dock, and in it, the next camper. They left their boat and boarded the dock, with a look of serious determination on their face.   
  
Chris turned to greet them. “Eva, Nice. Glad you could make it.”   
  
Eva was an intimidating figure to say the least. She wasn’t particularly tall but she did have an extremely sturdy physique, as her entire body was thick and full of muscle. Not helping matters was the fact that her face was completely devoid of any expression. Her brown eyes showed no emotion and on top of that her black hair was rather messy and unkempt. All of this added up to a person who was kind of scary to some of the other campers. It really looked like she could send someone to a hospital very easily.   
  
Eva paid no mind to Chris and simply walked down the dock.   
  
_ “My temper shouldn’t get the better of me this time. The reality tv aspect should force me to calm myself before I get too vicious.” _ Eva thought.   
  
Cody waved to Eva as she walked, seemingly not put off by her presence at all. Even though Eva didn’t notice this, she still went to stand beside Cody. She then dropped her bag and it landed on Cody’s foot. When it landed, it let out a loud banging sound.   
  
Cody quickly picked up his foot once the bag landed, clearly in pain.   
  
“What’s in there?” He asked. “Dumbbells?”   
  
“Yes”, she responded.   
  
Duncan turned toward DJ as a result of this exchange.   
  
“She’s all yours man”, Duncan told DJ in a very dry tone.   
  
Chris smiled at the campers’ reactions toward Eva. He knew he had made the right decision by choosing her.   
  
Chris’s smile was suddenly interrupted by the shouting of the next camper, who had arrived on the dock without anyone seeming to notice.   
  
“WOOOHOOOO! CHRIS! WHAT’S HAPPENING! THIS IS AWESOME!” They yelled.   
  
Chris turned toward the camper and attempted to replicate their level of enthusiasm.   
  
“OWEN!” Chris yelled. “WELCOME!”   
  
Owen picked up Chris and squeezed him, and Chris’s expression changed into one of discomfort. Owen had a certain amount of energy and enthusiasm that for most people was hard to achieve. His level of excitement was comparable to someone who had just found the holy grail. He had an unbelievable amount of joy and he did not hesitate to express it. He clearly did not care about what others thought of him.   
  
Owen was a large person. He was big, he was large, and he was overweight. He wasn’t just overweight, he was obese. He looked like he could seriously injure someone just by size alone. His shirt didn’t even cover his whole body since the underside of his belly was still left in the open.   
  
Owen was still squeezing Chris when he started yelling again.   
  
“Awesome to be here man! Man this is just so… so awesome!” Owen yelled.   
  
Chris spat out some of Owen’s blonde hair that got in his mouth. Owen seemed to have forgotten he was still holding Chris.   


Owen’s blue eyes were looking up into the sky as if in a trance. It was then when Chris finally spoke up.   
  
“Umm.. dude, you about done?” Chris said.   
  
Owen realized he was still holding Chris and he quickly let him go.   
  
“Sorry dude! I’m just so psyched!”   
  
The next boat was heading toward the dock and it was close enough for Chris to tell who was on it.   
  
Chris pointed toward the incoming boat and said, “Here comes Courtney.”   
  
When the boat arrived, Chris held his hand out and helped Courtney onto the dock, as he knew she would be one to appreciate it.   
  
“Thank you.” Courtney said.   
  
Courtney was a young hispanic girl of average size. Beyond appearance, her mannerisms were refined and sophisticated. In fact, her entire way of conducting herself in general was very professional.   
  
Courtney looked onward toward the other campers.   
  
“Hi. You must be the other contestants. It’s really nice to meet you all.” Courtney said while waving.   
  
Noah raised his eyebrows. “That’s kind of an odd way to introduce yourself.”   
  
“How so?” Courtney asked.   
  
“It’s forced and overly formal.”   
  
“Well, some may consider your response to my greeting as forced too. They might also think it’s overly sassy.”   
  
“Sure they will.”   
  
“Just something to keep in mind.”   
  
Noah groaned at Courtney’s response.  _ “She’s gonna be a fun one.” _ He thought.  _ “She already talks like she has a broom stuck up her ass.” _   
  
Owen ran up to Courtney and shook her hand.   
  
“How’s it going!? I’m Owen!”   
  
“Nice to meet you, Ooooooooooooooh… wow.”   
  
Courtney had looked behind her while greeting Owen due to the sound of the next boat arriving. When she saw the person on it she immediately lost focus. This person was probably one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. Courtney wasn’t even the only one who was staring as a few of the other campers began to do so as well. He just looked so perfect to them.   
  
This camper walked onto the dock and began heading toward Chris.   
  
“This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island.” Chris said.   
  
Justin gave Chris a fist bump. “Thanks Chris this is great”, he said.   
  
“Just to let you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks.”   
  
Justin shrugged. “I can deal with that”.   
  
None of the other campers seemed to be surprised that Justin didn’t care about the fact that he was only chosen for his looks. Mainly because his looks were just out of this world. He looked like a professional top tier male model, and he was only a teenager. He’d probably grow to look even better when he got into his twenties. His physique was sturdy and muscular but not to the point where it was too much to look at. His face was completely clean, without a blemish or scratch in sight. His black hair was styled in an extremely well done comb over. His entire body had a perfect dark tan which combined beautifully with his deep brown eyes. In every respect, Justin was a near perfect looking young man.   
  
Justin walked down the dock as a few of the campers were still staring at him. Katie and Sadie in particular seemed to be completely infatuated with him. Justin saw this and he decided to tease them.   
  
_ “Desperate girls. These are the best kinds of people to tease.” _ Justin thought.   
  
“You’re like… the hottest guy I’ve ever seen!” Katie said to Justin.   
  
“Yeah… I don’t think you could look any better!” Sadie said.   
  
“Sounds like you like what you see.” Justin said to them.   
  
“OH MY GOD! TOTALLY!” They both shouted.   
  
The other campers cringed at their shouting while Chris turned around to see what the commotion was. He simply stayed silent and watched the ordeal take place.   
  
“Well I would let you see more… but… my girlfriend, she probably wouldn’t like that very much.” Justin said.   
  
Katie and Sadie suddenly looked disappointed as their very short lived desire to be with Justin disappeared. Fortunately for Justin, Katie and Sadie were so infatuated with him that they didn’t even notice that this was all planned and that they just got played.   
  
Chris gave Justin a smile, and Justin smiled back at Chris. Chris completely approved of Justin’s ways to have fun with his admirers. Mostly because it made for good television but he still had some respect for Justin for pulling these kinds of punches.   
  
A few of the other campers did think that what Justin did was mean and uncalled for, and Trent especially did not approve of it.   
  
_ “Okay that was way too mean dude. This does not look good on you. This just makes you look like a complete dick.” _ Trent thought.  _ “I mean my god, quite a few girls at my school have a passion for me and I never once did shit like this to them. He probably does have a girlfriend but that doesn’t make his actions any better.” _ _   
_   
Trent was about to speak up to Justin for doing this but he was stopped by the long, loud sound of the next boat.   
  
Chris pointed out the next boat to all of the campers.   
  
“Hey everyone! Izzzyyy!” He said.   
  
As the boat drew nearer, everyone got to see a clearer image of what Izzy looked like. She was a ginger, with red-orange hair and green eyes. Something about her seemed a bit off to the other campers, as her hair was messed up and her face seemed contorted into a weird smile. It was a rather strange looking smile, one that a completely sane person would not be able to make. She also seemed a bit jumpy and overexcited. Needless to say, a good bunch of the other campers found her to be at least a bit creepy.   
  
When the boat got close to the dock, Izzy started running toward the bow to try to jump and land on the dock. When she attempted this, she hit her head on the side of the wood and fell in the water.   
  
“Ooooo! What a wipeout!” Tyler said.   
  
Courtney began running toward where Izzy fell to help her. “Guys she could be seriously hurt.” She said.   
  
Chris also got concerned at this point, as he really didn’t want someone to die during the show.   
  
Courtney managed to get Izzy out of the water and help her back onto the dock. When Izzy actually stood up, her face twisted into that same weird smile that seemed to make everyone uncomfortable.   
  
“Man… that was just so… AWESOME!” Izzy yelled. She didn’t even seem to care that she just hit her head off of a wooden plank.   
  
“Is this a summer camp? That is so cool!”   
  
Chris rolled his eyes.  _ “It seems yet another person didn’t read any part of the contract or application form.” _ _   
_   
Izzy continued to shout. “Man is there a paper mache here? Anyway when’s lunch, I’m starving!”   
  
“That is a good call!” Owen yelled.   
  
“Look guys lunch isn’t gonna be for a while. We still have two more campers that have yet to arrive, a picture to take for the promos, I still need to explain the rules to you and split you into teams, and you still need to be shown the campground.” Chris said to them.

“Aww that sucks. I’ve been on the run for the past few weeks and I haven’t gotten to eat much.” Izzy replied.   
  
Most of the other campers got a little puzzled at this response. They were mainly wondering what Izzy meant by being “on the run”.   
  
“Yeah… okay.” Chris responded. “Anyway here comes our next camper.”   
  
The next camper walked onto the dock and went up to Chris. They had an extremely relaxed demeanor, almost as if they had smoked marijuana just a little while earlier.   
  
“Hey Chris. Man. How’s it hanging dude?” They said this in an extremely lazy tone of voice.   
  
“Edward, You good man? You look a little… out of it.” Chris said.   
  
“Yeah man, I’m fine.”   
  
Chris stared at him for a while longer, clearly not believing him. Edward was a scruffy looking young man with messy brown hair and blemishes all over his face. He had green eyes that never seemed as if they could stay in one place. They always wandered all over the place, looking at everything.   
  
Edward seemed a little disoriented while walking but it wasn’t too extreme. He could still walk without falling off the dock. Geoff stared at Edward for a few moments when Edward finally reached the other side.   
  
“Dude you are high as fuck right now.” Geoff said to him.   
  
“Nah man I’ve never done any drugs. Ever.”   
  
“That’s probably the least believable thing I have ever heard man.”   
  
“Look just shut up dude. Lay off my back.”   
  
Geoff put his hands up in a sign of surrender. “Hey I’m sorry dude. I don’t mean any trouble.”   
  
Edward started to smirk. “Nah I’m just kidding man. It’s all good. You don’t need to apologize.”   
  
Edward gave Geoff a pat on the back while Chris announced the next camper, who had already arrived on the dock.   
  
“Our twenty fourth and final camper, Alexis.” Chris said.   
  
Alexis was the last camper to arrive on the island and she was also noticeably the shortest camper on the island, being about only 5’0”. To add on to that, she was extremely petite, as her entire body was small, dainty and delicate. It looked like any of the other campers could severely damage her without that much effort. In just about every way Alexis looked soft and helpless. Not helping matters was the fact that many of the other campers mainly saw her as cute rather than hot or attractive.   
  
Alexis was visibly shaking when she was on the dock. Her large royal blue eyes and her black hair looked damp as if she was crying earlier. It seemed as if being on the show was difficult for her.   
  
Chris was expecting Alexis to respond to him or at least say anything at all like the other campers but after a while he eventually realized that she was not going to speak.   
  
_ “I really shouldn’t ask her if she’s gonna say anything. Putting her on the spot like that would just be too cruel, especially for reality television.” _ Chris thought.   
  
Alexis herself was just hoping that the host would say something to end the awkward silence.

The whole situation seemed much worse to Alexis than it actually was. Alexis seemed to think that the campers were all staring at her and judging her when in reality most of them couldn’t care less. She also seemed to think that the short period of not a lot of talking was a long period of silence.   
  
_ “Please Chris PLEASE! Say something. ANYTHING!” _ She thought.   
  
The only person who really was paying attention to Alexis was Heather and that was because Heather was thinking that Alexis would be easy to manipulate due to how non threatening she looked.   
  
_ “Even if I can’t convince her I can still push her a bit. She looks like she’s intimidated by all of the other campers so I can control her if I want… to a certain extent of course.” _ Heather thought.   
  
After a while Alexis decided to just walk to the other side of the dock. Afterwards, Chris began speaking to all of the arrived campers.   
  
“Okay. It looks like everyone is finally here. All twenty four campers, all here and accounted for. Hello and welcome to Total Drama Island! Before we go on we need to take a picture for the promos. Leave your stuff on that side of the dock and come over here to this side. I’ll run over to the land over there with this camera to take the picture. Got it? Good. Now get to it!”   
  
Everyone did as Chris said and walked empty handed toward the other side of the dock. They then began to position themselves like they would for any other photo as Chris ran over to the grass. When he got there he took out his phone and texted something to someone.   
  
“Okay, short people in the front and tall in the back. This photo has gotta be good guys. Trust me I know a lot about photography.” Harold said.   
  
“Pretty neat information there. Maybe you should get your head out of your ass and realize that you’re not exactly helping us out as much as you think.” Noah replied angrily.   
  
"Woah man calm down. There is no need to start a war here. Dude was just trying to help. You need to calm your tits.” Edward said.   
  
Noah looked sternly at Edward. “You’re high as fuck. Go home.”   
  
Edward chuckled at Noah’s statement and did not reply back.   
  
“CAMPERS! ATTENTION!” Chris yelled from the grass. The campers all turned toward Chris, still in position.   
  
“OKAY! I’M GOING TO START TAKING PHOTOS IN ABOUT TEN SECONDS! YOU DON’T HAVE TO SMILE BUT IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU WOULD! DON’T WORRY I DO NOT HAVE FLASH ON!”   
  
Chris got the camera and began to act as if he was taking pictures. However he wasn’t actually taking any pictures at all. Instead he was waiting.   
  
“Come on guys. I can’t just stand here all day. It’s gonna be awkward.”  He whispered to himself.

The campers were all beginning to wonder what was taking Chris so long when all of a sudden, the side of the dock they were standing on fell apart with no prompt or warning signal. It just broke apart and all of the campers were in the water. Luckily they could all swim, as the producers only chose teenagers who could swim for the show.   
  
While the campers were trying to regain control of themselves, two people surfaced out of the water with scuba gear. They both went out onto the land, removed their gear, and began talking to Chris.   
  
“What took you guys so long? I sent you the text to break the right legs of the dock when I got here on the grass about ten minutes ago.” Chris said to them.   
  
“I’m sorry. It took longer than we thought. Trying to make it so it feels like the entire dock just collapsed out of nowhere was pretty tedious.” One of them said.   
  
“Well you at least got that right because none of them looked concerned in the least.” Chris replied. “Well… just head back to your stations. I need these campers to dry up for the explanation of the game’s rules.”   
  
The two divers shook Chris’s hand and ran back to their stations. At this point the campers were starting to get out of the water and onto the land, only going on the dock to retrieve their belongings, hoping that the other side wouldn’t fall apart as well.   
  
“Okay campers! Retrieve your stuff and dry off! Probably put on a new set of clothes too. Anyway meet me by the campfire in thirty minutes for the introduction and the explanation of the rules of the game!” Chris shouted. “...Well, get going guys! We don’t have all day!”   
  
The campers all groaned and rolled their eyes at Chris. Most of them had figured out at this point that the dock breaking was completely intentional.   
  
“I fucking hate Chris.” Gwen said.


	4. Interlude 1 (Skippable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top 11 Worst Hit Songs of 2011
> 
> 11\. Avril Lavigne- What the Hell (#62)  
10\. Bruno Mars- The Lazy Song (#26)  
9\. Enrique Iglesias- Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) (#16)  
8\. Keri Hilson- Pretty Girl Rock (#70)  
7\. Pitbull ft. T-Pain- Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor) (#39)  
6\. Hot Chelle Rae- Tonight Tonight (#32)  
5\. Luke Bryan- Country Girl (Shake It For Me) (#81)  
4\. Waka Flocka Flame ft. Roscoe Dash, Wale- No Hands (#45)  
3\. New Boyz ft. The Cataracs, Dev- Backseat (#84)  
2\. The Black Eyed Peas- The Time (Dirty Bit) (#37)  
1\. LMFAO- Sexy and I Know It (#57)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> open the door get on the floor everybody walk the dinosaur

A hand of cards was slammed on a table.   
  
“Craig you suck at poker.”    
  
"Jeremy fuck off.”    
  
Two men named Craig and Jeremy were sitting at a table playing poker inside of a small building. The building itself was part of the staff area in Camp Wawanakwa, and as such it had air conditioning.   
  
Being inside a staff building, they were a part of Total Drama Island’s production crew. Specifically they were part of the show’s editing team, and since the first episode was still being filmed, these two had no purpose yet.   
  
Their game of poker was interrupted when the front door was opened by two other staff members. The two editors turned to face the people at the door and they immediately recognized them.    
  
“Yeah sorry for not knocking but it’s just me, Dereck and uh… here’s Ryan.” One of the people at the door said.   
  
“Well. I see you guys are back. How did Chris’s first prank go?” Craig asked.   
  
The two people at the door were the divers responsible for making the dock collapse.   
  
Dereck began to reply. “Let me tell you. It’s really hard to break off the legs of a wooden dock while you’re underwater and people are on it. Even in the event that you do break the legs off, the people on the dock can still fall on your head and knock you out. You also have to make sure that the dock collapsing is a surprise. If people can tell that the dock is going to break it ruins the prank.”    
  
“Sounds like a rough ride.” Craig replied.   
  
“Yeah we practiced a ton and we still had trouble.” Ryan responded.   
  
Jeremy spoke up to the two divers.   
  
“So where did you put your scuba diving stuff anyway?” He asked.   
  
“In a chest in one of the storage houses. Yeah I know it’s not the best place to put that shit but Chris doesn’t seem to care.” Ryan replied.   
  
Dereck became irritated. “Chris doesn’t care about anything… except ratings.” He said.   
  
“Well no shit.” Jeremy said. “The producers told me that he had a lot of power as to who was picked to be on the show and they also told me that he specifically chose people for ratings. He did not care about anything else.”   
  
Dereck looked up at Jeremy. “Is that true? I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was.”   
  
“Yeah, it’s true, and from what I know most of the producers hate Chris.” Craig responded. “I’ve heard that he’s ruthless. They’ve apparently told him so many times ‘no Chris you can’t do that that’s going too far’, but he NEVER listens! He has some standards but he just keeps pushing. It’s almost as if he enjoys torturing people for ratings!” Craig said.   
  
“And let’s not forget that these people he’s torturing are minors.” Dereck said.   
  
"Yeah seriously Chris can go fuck himself.” Craig said.   
  
Dereck sighed and looked toward the beach behind him. He was really tired and he just wanted to rest.   
  
“Well look. I don’t know about Ryan here but I’m getting a shower and taking a nap. An entire morning of practicing taking down legs of a wooden dock underwater is torture for any sane person.”   
  
Dereck turned around and left the building, closing the door on the way out.    
  
Jeremy turned to face Ryan. “You leaving too?” He asked.   
  
Ryan shook his head. “Nah. Dereck’s just a push-over.”   
  
Jeremy agreed. “That’s kind of true actually.”   
  
Ryan walked forward to sit at the table where Craig and Jeremy were playing poker at. After he sat down, he leaned forward in his chair.   
  
“So…” Ryan said to Craig and Jeremy. “I saw who was chosen for the show yesterday and I must say that Chris is one smart son of a bitch.”   
  
Craig started to shake his leg.   
  
“Let me guess.” Craig said. “The people he chose were great for ratings.”    
  
Ryan looked disappointed. “Yeah… pretty much.”   
  
Craig sighed. "Well at least the show won't bomb."   
  
"You're right on that one." Jeremy said.   
  
After this exchange, Ryan looked at the middle of the table, analyzing its contents.   
  
“Hey were you guys playing poker?” Ryan asked.   
  
"Yeah. We were in the middle of a game. We can start over if you want to join.” Craig said.   
  
“Now you would expect me to say no as to not inconvenience you, but you know what? Fuck that. I’m in.”    
  
Craig and Jeremy were a bit shocked at how blunt Ryan was.   
  
“Alright then. Let’s go. Let me warn you though, Craig, he sucks at poker.” Jeremy said to Ryan.   
  
“Jeremy, shut the fuck up.” Craig said.   
  
The three proceeded to set up for their game of poker as, outside of their building, and inside of another, Dereck was finishing up his shower.   
  
Dereck put away his washcloth and turned off the cold water nozzle.   
  
_ “I have NEVER had a cold shower feel that refreshing.” _ Dereck thought.   
  
Dereck stepped out of the shower and dried himself off.   
  
_ "I mean my god. Most of the time a cold shower just feels awkward and uncomfortable but on a blazing hot day like this, when you’re hauling around a bunch of shit all day and doing physical work, it’s literally perfect. Maybe I should take more of these during the summer.” _ _   
_   
Dereck put on his second pair of clothes and walked out of the bathroom. He was still extremely tired from being underwater for most of the day and hauling around his scuba gear everywhere. He just wanted to rest for the remainder of the day.    


Dereck was currently inside one of the many staff houses in the staff area. The houses themselves weren’t very big, as they were only really designed to hold about four people. They each mainly consisted of a few bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, a storage room, and a living room. Essentially they were just average houses that the staff attended to during their off hours. They were basically the temporary homes of the staff members.   
  
Interestingly enough, the staff members were never assigned to a staff house nor were they ever even required to sleep in one. They were the only indoor buildings that the staff could use to sleep in, but they were never forced onto the staff. This meant that the staff members could easily jump from house to house with no issue whatsoever. Unfortunately the houses themselves were all pretty much the same so traveling to them all would mostly just be a waste of time.    
  
Dereck was about to open the door to one of the bedrooms when his phone rang.    
  
_ "Okay who the fuck would call me right now."  _ _   
_   
Dereck picked up his phone and immediately recognized the name and number.    
  
_ "Dave, what the hell is so important?" _ _   
_   
Dave was a member of Chris’s camera crew, however his job moved beyond that. He was the main cameraman, meaning that he would be the one in charge of recording most of the scenes where a stationary camera was not available. He would be the one to direct the rest of the camera crew during the shootings. He would be the one to speak directly to Chris if any important information needed to be addressed. When it came to general importance, Dave was one of the top staff members on Camp Wawanakwa.   
  
Dereck decided to take the call just to tell Dave to not call him again.   
  
Dereck answered the phone. "Dave, what could you possibly want?"   
  
Dave responded. "Sorry for bothering you, but this is important. Trust me.”   
  
Dereck became stern. “This better be important Dave. Chris has been hauling my ass around everywhere and I NEED a break.”   
  
Dave hesitated to respond. “Well sorry but… Chris wants you back here.”   
  
Dereck’s anger increased suddenly. He had to try extremely hard to control himself.   
  
“Run that by me again, I don’t know if I quite heard you right.” Dereck said in a voice that clearly showed his contained rage.   
  
“Uhh… yeah… Chris wants you back here. He wants you to start repairing the dock you broke earlier.”   
  
Dereck began to smirk. “Ah. So all I need to do is put that dock back together, right?”   
  
"That… would be right, yes.”   
  
Dereck’s smirk grew wider. “Well I only have one thing to say to that.”   
  
Dave got confused. “What?”   
  
Dereck responded. “Fuck no.”   
  
Dereck ended the call and proceeded to enter the bedroom in order to go to sleep, while Dave just stood there, wondering why he didn’t expect Dereck to hang up.    
  
_ “I’m such an idiot. How could I not see that coming? It was so obvious. How am I going to tell Chris?”  _ _   
_   
Dave was told by Chris to call Dereck to tell him to put together and lead a group to repair the dock. Chris made it very clear that he wanted this to be done, as he wanted the dock to be complete again before the first elimination. He also made it clear that he wanted Dereck to be the one leading, as in his own words, “Dereck’s much more competent than Ryan”.   
  
Dave’s mind wandered as he started to pace around. He was trying to figure out how Chris would react to the news. Dave knew full well that Dereck was not going to pick up if he called him again, so he did not even try.   
  
_ "I mean… he shouldn’t be mad at me. My job was only to call Dereck. He was the one who hung up. I should be fine, right?” _ _   
_   
Dave knew there were doubts about what his thought process, as Chris was a very impatient person, but he tried to convince himself that it would all be fine anyway.   
  
_ “Yeah. Everything will be just fine. Chris won’t be mad at all. Nothing bad will happen.” _ _   
_   
Dave soon accepted that he would have to tell Chris that Dereck wasn’t going to repair the dock eventually, and soon.   
  
Dave stopped pacing around and began walking toward the mess hall, which was where Chris was located at the moment. Chris was going to be in the mess hall for the next ten minutes before going back to the campfire to explain the rules of the game to the contestants.   
  
_ “Just tell him. He’ll have to know eventually. There is no reason to be so nervous. It will all be fine.” _ _   
_   
Dave reached the main door to the mess hall and opened it. When he got inside he saw Chris at one of the tables, concentrating on what looked like paper work.   
  
Dave went up to Chris and proceeded to tell him the news.   
  
“Chris, I… uh… talked to Dereck.”    
  
Chris looked up at Dave. “Yes, so he should be working on the dock soon.”   
  
Dave hesitated to reply. “Well… here’s the thing… um… I’m not sure how to say this.”   
  
“What are you trying to say?”   
  
"You see… uh… he… uh…”   
  
Chris began to get impatient. “Dude just spit it out already.”   
  
Dave stopped stuttering. “Dereck said he wasn’t going to repair the dock.”   
  
Chris stared at Dave for a few moments. “Seriously?”   
  
Dave sighed. “Yeah.”   
  
Chris’s expression went blank for a while. He then stood up out of his chair and visibly got irritated.   
  
“You know Dave, there aren’t many people here who can repair a dock. I mean, Dereck and Ryan are practically the only ones, and Ryan's incompetent, so Dereck's really the only person we got to lead people into fixing the dock. Am I right?”   
  
Dave nodded his head.   
  
Chris continued to speak. “Repairing half a dock isn’t something that can easily happen in a few minutes. It takes time. And we’re scheduled to have our first elimination on day three, and by then that dock HAS to be complete.”   
  
Dave looked down in defeat. “Yes.”    
  
Chris tried to contain his anger. "Look it's not that big of a deal. I really shouldn't be wasting my anger on trivial things like this. What was that you said to me earlier today? That a reality show needs a likable host to succeed? Well I'll make sure to follow that advice. It would probably really help me out you know."   
  
Dave looked back up at Chris. "Are you really not mad?"   
  
Chris replied. "I need to control myself for the show, so the answer is yes but I'll show restraint. Those stationary cameras are everywhere, my dude."   
  
Dave responded. "Oh, thank you."   
  
Chris nodded his head. "No problem dude. But seriously, that dock needs to be fixed. Call Ryan and he'll lead a group of people in repairing the dock. I really didn't want him to lead because he's prone to screw up but Dereck's not gonna do it, so we have to work with what we got. Come back to me when you're done."   
  
"Alright"   
  
Chris checked the time on his phone and saw that he would soon have to go through the game and rules explanation with the contestants. He picked up his paperwork and started to walk before turning back to Dave.   
  
"Well, are you just gonna stand there? We don't have time to screw around dude." Chris said to him.   
  
"Oh, sorry." Dave said softly before running out of the mess hall.   
  
Chris stood where he was for a few more seconds and thought about Dave.   
  
_ "This guy really needs some confidence. He's too soft. Even when he tries to lead he's too submissive. I thought appointing him as lead cameraman would fix that but it doesn't seem like it did anything." _ _   
_   
Chris looked down at his phone's time again.  _ "Shit. I really need to get going." _ _   
_   
Chris began walking toward the mess hall door with his paperwork in hand. He opened the door and started walking toward the campfire. On his way there he saw Dave and the main camera crew, heading toward him.   
  
Dave went up to Chris. "I called Ryan and he's willing to do it. He's getting a group of people together right now."   
  
"Good." Chris replied.   
  
"…So… you're gonna make this show a hit right? With your supposed high level of charisma?" Dave asked Chris.   
  
"Of course." Chris replied. "Stop worrying dude. You need to know that I'm always going to have a likable personality."   
  
"Are you nervous?"   
  
"Of course not."   
  
Dave looked unconvinced but he didn't reply any further.   
  
_ "He thinks I'm nervous. I mean he's right but fuck. I can't have people thinking I'm nervous."  _ _   
_   
Chris and the camera crew continued to walk down to the campfire area. In the distance they finally saw it, and they also saw that the contestants were all there as well.    
  
Chris turned toward the camera crew. "Alright gang, you know what to do."   
  
The camera crew all got into position. After a while they were finally ready to start shooting.

Dave turned toward Chris. "Alright Chris, you know what to do."   
  
Chris smiled at Dave and approved of his response.   
  
Dave spoke up. "And we are rolling in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ACTION!"


	5. Episode 1- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HEY COME HERE YOU FUCKING DONKEY!"
> 
> AReallyShittyAccount approached Gordon Ramsey. Gordon Ramsey showed him Some Virgin Loser's TDI Fanfic.
> 
> "The fuck is this?" Gordon Ramsey asked.
> 
> AReallyShittyAccount didn't answer.
> 
> "ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"
> 
> "It's a story."
> 
> "YEAH! YOU NEED TO GET A FUCKING GRIP! THIS IS FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! LONG, RUSHED, BORING, AND WRITTEN BY A FUCKING USELESS INBRED SACK OF SHIT!"
> 
> "Yes Chef."
> 
> "YOU KNOW WHAT! JUST FUCK OFF! FUCK OFF YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT! 
> 
> "Yes Chef."
> 
> "fuck me." Gordon Ramsey said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SexyBack is an incredibly bad song. The moment when we all realized it was bad was a great moment. But seriously the song is really bad. It's not even really a song. It'a just a three and a half minute showcase of "I'm Justin Timberlake and I'm fucking awesome. Listen to my new album." Yeah, it's just an advertisement for the new Justin Timberlake album. The production is easily Timbaland's worst. The synths sound cheap and the beat is just a mess of noises. It has all the parts of Timbaland's signature style but it has none of the quality or control that makes his other songs so good. Not helping is the fact that the entire song is under this strange distortion filter that makes everything sound awful, particulary Timberlake's vocals, which are just painful here. Yeah this song sucks (Carry Out and Say Something are pretty bad too).

Camp Wawanakwa’s main campfire area was small and cheap, much like everything else on the island. It only consisted of around twelve log chairs, a half broken fire ring, and a podium that didn’t even have a microphone. It was about as minimalistic as it could possibly get, especially considering the fact that there wasn’t even an active fire in the fire ring.   
  
Chris was currently in front of the podium, nearing the end of his speech explaining the rules of the game to the campers, who were all also in the campfire area, along with all of their belongings.   
  
Chris concluded the speech. “And remember, there are stationary cameras almost everywhere, so never go around thinking that you’re not being filmed. And finally, the people around you are your cabinmates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, so respect them.”   
  
After Chris said this, Harold looked beside himself and saw Duncan. Harold smiled at Duncan before Duncan took out a fist and threatened him.   
  
“Alright. That’s about all I have regarding the game itself. Does anyone have any questions before we move on?”   
  
“Oh! I have a question!” Owen said excitedly.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Okay. So since this is a summer camp, are we gonna do a ceremony every morning like they do in most other summer camps? I mean… you know… like a playing of the national anthem and stuff like that?”   
  
“That’s going to be a definite no.” Chris replied.   
  
Owen was shocked. “What!? Why not!?”   
  
“You see dude.” Chris responded. “The idea of Camp Wawanakwa is that it’s a crummy old summer camp. Having a set area to do the national anthem everyday would kind of detract from that. You also have to consider that some of these people here live in Canada and others live in the U.S., and don’t even think for a second that we’d ever play both national anthems in one day.”   
  
Owen became disappointed. “Oh. Okay.”   
  
Duncan stepped forward to ask a question of his own.   
  
“Hey, what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I’d like to request a bunk under her.” He said while pointing at Heather.   
  
Heather became slightly concerned. “They aren’t co-ed are they?” She asked.   
  
Chris laughed. “Okay now here’s something a little funny. The producers wanted to make budget cuts wherever they could, and they decided that having more than one cabin was a waste, so get this… There is only one cabin! Don’t worry though. It’s kind of big, and it has exactly twenty four beds in it so everyone gets to have one. Hey, by the way, fun fact, the producers were only willing to pay for up to twenty four cabin beds, and that is how we decided on the number of contestants.”   
  
“You… you serious?” Heather asked.   
  
“Absolutely.” Chris replied.   
  
Duncan looked back at Heather with a smile. “Thank you, it’s very kind of you to agree to be my bunkmate.”   
  
“Oh please. Don’t even think for a second that I’m sleeping under you.”   
  
Duncan started laughing. It took a few seconds but Heather eventually realized how wrong her statement sounded.   
  
“I MEANT SLEEP UNDER YOUR BED! GOD YOU’RE SUCH A SKEEZ!”   
  
“Man you guys are already starting drama! These ratings are going to be through the roof!” Chris exclaimed.   
  
“Excuse me Chris.” Lindsay said. “Can I have the cabin with the lake view since I’m the prettiest?”   
  
Chris was a bit taken aback by Lindsay’s request.   
  
“Okay, you are.” He said. “But that’s not really how things work here, and there’s only one cabin. I just went over that.”   
  
“Oh.” Lindsay said.   
  
_ “I’m starting to think that this girl is not just playing around and she really is that stupid. It’s starting to make much more sense that way.” _ Chris thought.   
  
Gwen looked around the campground in disbelief. She could not believe she was actually going to be staying here with these people for eight whole weeks.   
  
_ “This can not be happening.” _ She thought.  _ “I can not be spending half of my summer here.” _ _   
_   
“Alright campers.” Chris said. “It seems that there are no more questions, so we’re now going to move on to the teams.”   
  
Chris had only briefly touched upon the teams in his speech earlier.   
  
“So we’re gonna need to actually split you guys up.” He said.   
  
“Oh my god, I can not be on a team without Katie!” Sadie said.   
  
Katie practically said the same thing. “I couldn’t even live with being on a team without Sadie!”   
  
Chris internally groaned. After seeing how similar they were on their application forms he expected this kind of behavior from them.   
  
“Okay so here’s how this is gonna work. If I call your name, stand over there behind the log chairs.” Chris said. “You will be part of Team 1.”   
  
After saying this, Chris walked over to one of the members of the camera crew. He came back with two flags, and one in each hand.   
  
“Alright so here’s who’s on Team 1.” Chris announced. “Beth, Cody, Edward, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, and Trent.”   
  
The named campers all proceeded to stand up and move toward the back of the campfire area.   
  
“Okay. The rest of you are now on Team 2.” Chris said. “When I call your name, come stand over here, in front of all of the log chairs. Alexis, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler.”   
  
The new members of Team 2 all proceeded to walk toward Chris, in the front of the campfire area.   
  
“Okay. So we’ve got our two teams here. Now time for team names.” Chris announced.   
  
Chris paused for a second before saying the names themselves. “Alright, Team 1, you will henceforth be known as… The Screaming Gophers!”   
  
Chris raised one of the flags that he was holding. The flag he raised was green and had a gopher sewed onto it. He stepped forward and threw the flag toward the newly named Screaming Gophers.   
  
Owen caught the flag and took a long look at it. “Yeah… Yeah! I’m a gopher! Wooooo!”   
  
Chris then raised the other flag and got ready to throw it. This flag was red and had a bass sewed onto it.   
  
“Team 2, you are now going to be known as… The Killer Bass!”   
  
Chris threw the flag toward the newly named Killer Bass. Harold was the one who caught it.   
  
“Wow… It’s awesome. This is like… amazing.” He said.   
  
Chris moved back behind the podium. “As you can see”, he said, “we tried to make each team as diverse as we possibly could, and I think we did a pretty good job.”   
  
Edward suddenly spoke up. “Yo… We eatin’ soon?”   
  
“What’s wrong?” Noah asked him. “Got the munchies?”   
  
“Shit man. You know I ain’t about that life.” Edward replied.   
  
“Yeah sure you aren’t. Listen, I know a stoner when I see one, trust me.” 

Edward glared at Noah.  _ “Why does he feel the need to bring up weed everytime I speak?” _ _   
_   
After hearing this exchange, Chris simply shook his head. “Anyway… campers, come with me, I need to show you a few more things before letting you all go.”   
  
Chris proceeded to walk away from the campfire. The campers soon followed after him, carrying their belongings along the way.   
  
While Gwen was walking, she tripped and fell, leaving herself and her belongings on the ground.   
  
“Fuck.” She said. “As if today couldn’t get any shittier.”   
  
She was just going to stand up when she saw Cody in front of her, holding out his hand.   
  
“Hey. Need help?” He asked.   
  
Gwen nearly rolled her eyes. “No thanks. I can pick myself up.”   
  
Cody backed away slightly. “That’s cool. I can roll with that.”   
  
Gwen stood up and brushed herself off. She then grabbed a hold of her belongings. When she was finished, she noticed Cody was still standing in front of her.   
  
“Can I help you?” She asked him.   
  
“No.” Cody replied. “I’m fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”   
  
“Yeah… right.” She responded.   
  
“Hey. It’s all good.” Cody said to her. “I also wanted to let you know that I am so glad we’re teammates.”   
  
“Really?” She asked him in a sarcastic tone.   
  
“Yeah.” He responded. “And I’m being serious. You’re smart, and I feel that.”   
  
“That’s great.” She said, once again, in a sarcastic tone. She was starting to get annoyed with Cody.   
  
_ “This guy is trying way too hard. It’s seriously cringe-inducing.” _ She thought.   
  
Despite seeming completely oblivious, Cody did actually pick up on Gwen’s sarcasm. He was fully aware that his attempts to flirt with her were not working.   
  
_ "I'll have to try another angle." _ Cody thought.   
  
"So… " Cody said. "I like your style."   
  
Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Uhh… what?"   
  
Cody smiled. "You know. Your style."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked him.   
  
"You're not just smart. You're tough! And I also feel that."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
Cody looked at Gwen's face for a while longer.  _ "I still don't think this is working.” _ He thought.  _ “What is it? Is it something about me?" _ _   
_   
Gwen got tired of Cody looking at her. "Okay seriously. What can I do to help you?" She asked him in an annoyed tone.   
  
"Oh!" Cody responded. "It's nothing. Just…"   
  
Cody noticed Gwen's irritated expression.   
  
“Look, if you ever need to talk, just come to me. I’ll make sure to be of great assistance.” Cody said.   
  
“Yeah… I’ll keep that in mind.” Gwen was completely deadpan when she spoke.   
  
Cody walked away from Gwen, only thinking about their exchange.  _ “Hmm… yeah that didn’t exactly work out. I should probably give her more time to get used to me before I try again. Or I could try my tactics on someone else. I’m sure at least one of them will bite. I mean, after all, no one can resist the Code Meister forever.” _ _   
_   
Gwen stared at Cody for a bit after he walked away.   
  
_ "I really hope he never tries that again." _ She thought.   
  
At this point, the campers had all finally gotten to where Chris was leading them. When Chris saw that they had all arrived, he pointed to what he wanted to show them.   
  
“Everyone!” He yelled. “Feast your eyes upon what will be a very important part of your Total Drama Island experience!”   
  
Chris was pointing toward a small, cheaply made, poorly put together outhouse. The campers all became confused.   
  
“Okay.” Chris said. “You’re all probably wondering what could possibly be in here that is so important. Well you don’t have to wonder any longer because I will open the door!”   
  
Chris walked toward the outhouse and opened the door, revealing the outhouse itself to be a portable bathroom.   
  
“So you know how most other reality shows have sections where the people in them can talk directly to the camera and get all of their thoughts out? Well, this outhouse is where you will be doing just that! We call it the confession cam! Just come in anytime and let the people back home know what you’re really thinking.” Chris said.   
  
Heather was visibly cringing at Chris’s announcement. “You’re really expecting us to go into that dirty old porta potty just to talk about our feelings?” She asked.   
  
That’s right!” Chris replied.   
  
Heather glared at Chris. “This fucking sucks.”   
  
Chris smiled at Heather’s reaction. Though it was not just her who was responding this way. Most of the other campers seemed to hate the idea as well.   
  
Chris walked into the outhouse and sat down on the closed toilet lid.   
  
**Confession Cam (Chris):** “There is a camera located above the front door that will catch everything you say whether the door is open or shut. I’d imagine you’d want to keep the door shut so always make sure to use the door lock. Also, remember this, the camera in here will catch EVERYTHING so don’t come in here to do your business because… we’ll see that.”   
  
Chris stepped out of the outhouse. “Okay, so does anyone want to use this right now?” He asked.   
  
There was a silence among the campers. Most of them still needed to process the fact that they would be making confessions in a portable toilet. For a while it looked like no one was going to step up and use the confessional. However, much to Chris’s surprise, one camper did actually decide to use it.   
  
“I will use it.” Justin announced.   
  
“Woah. Kudos to you man. I didn’t think anyone would actually step up.” Chris said to him.   
  
Justin began walking toward the confessional, and many of the campers stared at him and admired his looks along the way.   
  
Justin gave everyone who looked at him a smile, making some of them blush extremely hard.   
  
_ "I love being hot." _ He thought.   
  
When he got to Chris he asked a question.   
  
"Chris, you don't mind if I go shirtless right?"   
  
"I'd prefer if you didn't." Chris responded.   
  
"That's completely fair." Justin said.   
  
"Aww! Chris!" Katie and Sadie yelled.   
  
"Sorry ladies." Chris said.

Katie and Sadie both looked very disappointed. Justin laughed at this.   
  
"I can't disobey Chris." He said.   
  
Katie and Sadie sighed. Chris gave Justin a pat on the back.   
  
"You're great." Chris said to Justin.   
  
"I know." Justin said back.   
  
Justin walked into the confessional, shutting the door on his way in.   
  
"We'll see him shirtless one of these days." Katie said.   
  
"We definitely will." Sadie said back.   
  
**Confession Cam (Justin):** “My first confessional. Not just my first confessional, but the first confessional of the entire season. I feel good about this. Yeah the island itself sucks but I’ll pull through. After all, look at me. I practically am a million bucks.”   
  
Justin walked out of the confessional.   
  
“Satisfied?” He asked Chris.   
  
“I am more than satisfied.”   
  
“Good.” Justin said. “I suppose you could hear what I said right?”   
  
“Not a thing.” Chris replied.   
  
This response shocked Justin. “Wait… Really?”   
  
Chris nodded, prompting Justin to turn toward the other campers.   
  
“Did you guys hear anything?” Justin asked.   
  
The campers all shook their head. “We could not hear anything. There must be some kind of soundproof device in the outhouse.” Harold said.   
  
Justin was stunned. He turned back toward Chris. "There's no way someone like you would care about privacy."   
  
“Sorry.” Chris said. “In between the wooden walls of this outhouse lies some pretty high level soundproof material. It was hard to put together but we managed it. And the results, man are they worth it! You would have to scream as loud as humanly possible before someone might be able to scarcely hear you.”   
  
“Wow. That’s pretty cool. How did you pull it off?” Harold asked.   
  
“Not important.” Chris replied.   
  
"You're actually being completely serious." Justin said. "But still, why do you care about privacy?"   
  
"I mean… It'd be pretty boring if the other campers could hear you through the wood. Kind of defeats the purpose of the 'confession' cam." Chris answered.   
  
"I guess that makes sense." Justin said.   
  
"Makes for better TV!" Chris yelled.   
  
Justin smiled. "I know. I do make for better TV, don't I?"   
  
"Sure." Chris replied. “Anyway, that’s about it for here… on to our next stop! The bathrooms! The actual bathrooms of course, not this outhouse confessional.”   
  
Heather glared at Chris. “These bathrooms better not be dirty.”   
  
Chris laughed. “Don’t set yourself up for disappointment.”   
  
Most of the campers groaned in response.   
  
_ “Is there any place on this island that isn’t swarming with germs?” _ Heather thought.   
  
“Well let’s get going!” Chris exclaimed. “Don’t worry, this will be our last stop for now. The bathrooms are right next to the cabin, trust me.”   
  
Chris proceeded to walk away from the outhouse, with the campers soon following him.   
  
Katie and Sadie walked right beside each other as expected. These two were almost literally inseparable.   
  
“Katie I was so worried we weren’t gonna be on the same team!” Sadie said.   
  
“Oh my god! Me Too!” Katie responded.   
  
The two continued walking while having their conversation.   
  
“Katie do you remember that time your boyfriend got into a fight with that one guy at lunch?” Sadie asked.   
  
“Totally!” Katie replied. “How could I forget that!”   
  
“Yeah! I’ve been meaning to ask you. What actually happened? You remember I wasn’t there that entire week right?” Sadie asked.   
  
Katie answered. “Oh yeah that’s right! Okay so basically there’s this one guy who had been going after me for an entire year. He even dumped his girlfriend just to get with me!”   
  
“Wow that’s insane! I can’t believe he would do that!” Sadie exclaimed.   
  
Katie continued. “I know right! Anyway so this guy comes to sit at our table. At first we don’t think much of it, but then one day he starts yelling about how he has always loved me and how he has always wanted me!”   
  
“Oh my god! He DID NOT do that!”   
  
“He totally DID do that! And my boyfriend and I? We didn’t know how to react so we both just stared at him for a bit.”   
  
Sadie interjected. “That must have been so awkward.”   
  
“It was SO awkward. Anyway eventually the guy starts begging for a response from us and we still don’t know what to say. And get this, after a while he literally jumps on the table and pushes my boyfriend away from me. My boyfriend is so shocked that he just stays there for a while before coming back and telling the guy to calm down. And guess what?”   
  
“He didn’t calm down.” Sadie replied   
  
“Even worse.” Katie said. “This guy, he… he picks me up and he KISSES me.”   
  
“No!”   
  
“Yes! I start freaking out and my boyfriend pulls me away from him. At this point everyone starts pushing the guy away from us. But that guy… he managed to push through everyone and punch my boyfriend in the face, and then both of them fought until that guy was knocked out.”   
  
“Oh my god… that’s completely insane! What happened to him!?”   
  
“Both the guy and my boyfriend were suspended for a week. My boyfriend came back but the guy didn’t. He went cyber. Apparently he was also drunk the day of the fight.”   
  
“Oh so that’s why I don’t see that guy anymore. Speaking of which what was that guy’s name?”   
  
“I don’t know. He was only there for two years.”   
  
Sadie was completely taken aback by the event Katie described. “Wow… I didn’t know that it was that big of a scene.”   
  
“Yeah it was a lot to process!” Katie said back to her.   
  
**Confession Cam (Katie):** “Okay just so all of you know. That story was so totally legit. I would never lie to Sadie! Ever!”   
  
**Confession Cam (Sadie):** “Katie would never lie to me! I know this because she never has! One time my toilet got clogged and she admitted that she did it when my parents blamed me. So yeah! Never a liar!”   
  
The campers had all been walking for about five minutes when they finally reached a point where they saw two long buildings right next to each other.

“Okay everyone!” Chris announced. “These are the bathrooms!”   
  
Much to everyone’s delight, the cabin was right next to the bathrooms, just like Chris had said.   
  
Chris walked toward the bathrooms and showed the campers what they looked like inside. Unfortunately, the bathrooms themselves were dirty and badly kept.   
  
“It’s important to note that these bathrooms also double as shower houses. So if you want to take a shower. This is where you go.”   
  
“Please don’t tell me that the SHOWERS are co-ed!” Heather yelled.   
  
“Don’t worry Heather. The showers are not co-ed.” Chris said. “However there is no way to mark which one is the men’s shower and which one is the women’s… eh, you guys can figure it out.”   
  
**Confession Cam (Duncan):** “The shower house at juvie looked better put together than those shitty buildings. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised though. I mean have you SEEN this place? It gives abandoned restaurants a run for their money.”   
  
Chris looked down at his watch. “Looks like we’re right on schedule! Amazing!”   
  
Courtney spoke up to Chris. “Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?”   
  
“We thought about it, but then we decided it wouldn’t make for good TV, so aside from me, you guys will be unsupervised.” Chris answered.   
  
“Interesting.” Courtney said.   
  
“That’s about all I have for you guys right now so… you have an hour to unpack and settle into your cabin.”   
  
“Is dinner in an hour? Because we didn’t have lunch.” Owen asked.   
  
“Yes. In an hour I will come to this cabin and lead you all to the mess hall. If you want to eat, then follow me.” Chris answered.   
  
Before leaving the campers alone Chris dropped by the camera crew. “You guys are good.” He said to them. “The stationary cameras will catch these guys.”   
  
Chris and the camera crew began walking away from the campers. It wasn’t long before they were completely out of their sight.   
  
**Confession Cam (Gwen):** “Yeah this sucks. I don’t know what I was thinking when I signed up.”   
  
The campers all looked at each other for a while before speaking.   
  
“So… we need to choose cabin beds.” Courtney said.   
  
“Well I know for a fact that I will not bunk under him.” Heather said while pointing at Duncan.   
  
“I scare you that much?” Duncan said with a smirk.   
  
“Yeah, of course.” Heather said extremely sarcastically.   
  
“Well I think we should square away these bathrooms.” Courtney announced. “We should specify which one is the men’s and which one is the women’s.”   
  
“I got spray paint princess.” Duncan said.   
  
“Spray paint is too toxic, and don’t call me princess.” Courtney responded.   
  
“I’m a pretty handy guy. I even have tools in my bags. I can make a sign out of wood. It’ll probably stay for the whole summer.” Harold told Courtney.   
  
“Not a bad idea. I’ll leave you to it.” Courtney replied.   
  
“I can help you. I’ve been doing wood work almost my whole life.” Ezekiel said.   
  
“Great! The rest of you can go in the cabin. This won’t take long.” Harold said.   
  
Harold opened his bag and got a tool kit out while Ezekiel went out to find wood. The other twenty-two campers went to the cabin to claim their beds.   
  
Heather opened the cabin door and was the first to step foot into the cabin.   
  
“Hah! There are no bunk beds!” Heather exclaimed.   
  
When Duncan got inside he saw that Heather was right.   
  
“Aww, what a disappointment.” He said.   
  
When Alexis came into the cabin she immediately went to claim the bed in the back left corner, hoping to not bring too much attention to herself. Unfortunately for her, Lindsay took notice of her.   
  
“Hey you’re like… really cute.” Lindsay said to her.   
  
Alexis suddenly turned around. “…What… what are you talking about?”   
  
“I mean, like, you’re adorable!”   
  
Alexis hesitated to respond. “Umm… Thanks.”   
  
Lindsay’s attention turned toward Tyler, who threw all of his bags toward one bed, with all of them landing on it perfectly. Seeing that Lindsay’s focus was now on Tyler, Alexis sat on top of her bed and put her earbuds in, hoping that she wouldn’t be noticed by anyone else.   
  
“I think this bed is good for me.” Tyler said.   
  
“Oh! Can I lay next to you!?” Lindsay shouted.   
  
Tyler was extremely happy with Lindsay’s request. “Uh… sure. I don’t see a problem with that.”   
  
“YAY!” Lindsay responded.   
  
**Confession Cam (Tyler):** “I can’t believe it! It’s only the first day and there’s already a hot girl who wants to sleep next to me! …In a different bed of course. I mean it would be kind of weird if she wanted to sleep in the same bed.”   
  
More beds were being claimed as time went on. When Bridgette entered she chose a bed on the right side.   
  
Geoff entered the building and he immediately saw an open bed beside Bridgette.   
  
"Hey… uh, Bridgette is it?" Geoff asked.   
  
Bridgette nodded her head.   
  
"You don't mind if I sleep next to you… right?" Geoff asked.   
  
"I don't mind." Bridgette answered.   
  
Geoff smiled and threw his bags on his new bed.   
  
"How's it going dude?" Edward asked Geoff.   
  
"Oh… You're sleeping here too?"   
  
"Well I mean I chose this bed."   
  
"I guess you're right." Geoff said.   
  
"You're Geoff right?" Edward asked.   
  
"Uhh… yeah."   
  
"You seem pretty chill. Would you be up to… you know?"   
  
"What?" Geoff asked.   
  
"You know like… let’s just bring this outside." Edward said.

“Umm… okay.” Geoff responded.

Geoff and Edward walked outside the cabin while Noah walked in.   
  
_ “Potheads.” _ He thought.   
  
Noah looked around the room and saw that most of the beds had already been taken.   
  
_ "Great." _ He thought.   
  
Eventually he realized that the bed closest to the door was still open so he went with that one.   
  
Meanwhile, outside the cabin, Harold and Ezekiel were working on the bathroom signs.   
  
Ezekiel approached Harold. "I think this wood would work as a pole." He told Harold.   
  
Harold agreed. “Yeah that'll do fine."   
  
Harold took a hammer out of his tool kit and got to work on pounding in the pole.

**Confession Cam (Harold):** "When I say that I have 'mad skills' I'm not lying. A lot of people don't think much of me but I can do a whole lot. I'd say that I'm going to be a very useful teammate."   
  
"Hey can I pound in one of the poles?" Ezekiel asked.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Ezekiel took out a second hammer from Harold's tool kit and started pounding in the second pole beside the other bathroom.   
  
_ "This feels great." _ Ezekiel thought.  _ "I wish my parents would let me get out more often." _ _   
_   
Eventually both Harold and Ezekiel had finished hammering. They put extra dirt around the poles to keep them more steady and to ensure they wouldn’t break loose.

"Alright." Harold said. "Looks like we're done here. Now we just need to make the signs"   
  
"Leave that to me." Ezekiel said.   
  
**Confession Cam (Ezekiel):** "Making the signs felt good. Just think. I decided who would be going into which bathroom. That's gonna be important for the entire rest of the season. It’s like I made my own mark onto this camp."   
  
When Ezekiel finished the signs he showed them to Harold.   
  
"These signs look pretty good Zeke." Harold said. "You even drilled a hole into them so they would fit into the poles."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Harold looked at Ezekiel for a bit.   
  
"I think you can decide who goes where."   
  
"Thanks again." Ezekiel said.   
  
Ezekiel walked toward the bathrooms. He then went into both bathrooms and analyzed them. He knew how he was going to delegate them. Harold, on the other hand, had no idea what Ezekiel was doing.   
  
_ "What's he trying to do? Why is he checking the bathrooms?" _ Harold thought.   
  
Ezekiel came out of the second bathroom, and he put the female sign there. He went over toward the other bathroom and put in the male sign.   
  
Harold went up to Ezekiel, intending to ask him why he checked the bathrooms before putting in the signs.   
  
"Hey Zeke." Harold said. "Why did you go into the bathrooms right before you delegated them?"   
  
"Well I needed to check them out." Ezekiel said.   
  
"Umm… okay?" Harold responded, still confused.   
  
Ezekiel explained himself further despite the fact that he didn't pick up on Harold's confusion.   
  
"Well, the second bathroom looked less dirty so I gave that one to the girls."   
  
Harold was a bit surprised. "That's… gentlemanly of you."   
  
Ezekiel responded. "Yeah. Girls are weaker, and cleaner. So they need to have the better bathroom."   
  
Harold raised an eyebrow at Ezekiel’s comments. "Uhh… sure? I guess?"   
  
Ezekiel nodded. "Right. Girls need extra help to get through things."   
  
Harold nearly cringed.  _ "My god Zeke are you really saying this?" _ _   
_   
Harold saw Ezekiel grabbing his bags and walking toward the cabin. Harold stopped him before he got there.   
  
"Zeke. Just… watch what you say… please?"   
  
"Uhh… sure." Ezekiel replied.   
  
Ezekiel and Harold began heading inside the cabin. Geoff and Edward, on the other hand, were both still on the outside.   
  
Geoff and Edward were behind a tree a few yards away from the cabin. They wanted to ensure that no one could see them.   
  
“Alright now.” Edward said to Geoff. “I don’t like talking about this around a bunch of other people, sorry.”   
  
“No man, it’s okay. I’m good.” Geoff replied.   
  
Edward smiled. “That’s great. That’s more than great. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you smoked weed.”   
  
“Do you think I do?” Geoff asked.   
  
“I don’t know. I just want someone to smoke with and you seem pretty chill.”   
  
“So you want me to be your smoke buddy?”   
  
“Basically.” Edward said to Geoff.   
  
Geoff paused for a second before speaking again. “Why did you choose me?”   
  
Edward stared at Geoff for a bit before answering. “Uhh… I just told you dude, you’re chill.”   
  
“I know… but I meant like… why me? why me over anyone else?”   
  
Edward slapped himself in the head. “Oh… why didn’t you say so?” He said. “Anyway, again, you’re chill. I’ve seen some of these other people and they’re just fuckin’ downers. I mean, you’ve seen them too right? Some of them would probably throw a fit if I smoked. Now I wouldn’t smoke inside the cabin because I wouldn’t want to burn that whole shit down, but… some of these guys. They’d scream even if I did it in the middle of fucking nowhere.”   
  
Geoff chuckled. “You’re not wrong man.”   
  
Edward chuckled back. “Yeah right? You even agree! I mean just look at that fucking scrawny ass Indian kid. That guy kept teasing me just because I smoke. And what about that Hispanic girl? I know for a fact that smoking would set her ass off.”   
  
Geoff nodded his head. “I mean, you’re still not wrong about anything here.”   
  
Edward pat Geoff on the back. “I knew you would say that! Anyway, what do you say? Smoking buddies?”   
  
Geoff crossed his arms. “Well just so you know, I HAVE smoked weed before. Quite a few times actually. Now I know for a fact that I haven’t smoked it nearly as much as you have but I’ve still had some experience being high.”   
  
Edward interjected. “And… ?”   
  
Geoff continued. “…And I would like to just chill out and lay loose a few times this season. I mean, being on this show is going to be stressful and sometimes I just gotta lay down for a bit.”   
  
Edward smiled. “Sounds like you’re in!”   
  
“You know it!” Geoff responded.   
  
Geoff and Edward gave each other a high five.   
  
“Okay so here’s the deal. Every day or so just come to this area to chill out. If you think anyone else here is chill enough they can join us… but remember! They have to be chill! They can not have the fucking Mona Lisa stuck up their ass.”   
  
“Wasn’t even thinking about asking the Indian kid.” Geoff said.   
  
“Good.” Edward said back with a smirk.   
  
**Confession Cam (Geoff):** “Okay, this camp is actually turning out to be alright. I even met this really cool dude today, and he’ll let me smoke weed with him! Isn’t it great!?”   
  
**Confession Cam (Edward):** “With all of these straight edge mother fuckers in this camp, I’m going to want to die. But at least I found this one guy so far who’s willing to take part in a true culture.”

Geoff and Edward contemplated smoking weed right then and there. However, a loud scream coming from inside the cabin interrupted their thoughts.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Edward asked.   
  
"I don't know." Geoff responded.   
  
The two soon ran toward the cabin to see what the commotion was. When they entered they saw Lindsay standing on her bed, freaking out because a cockroach was on the floor.   
  
"Woah." Geoff said. He walked forward to see the whole event play out.   
  
Edward stayed back toward the entrance. He didn't want to come forward. When he turned to his right he saw LeShawna.   
  
"So what just happened?" He asked her.   
  
"This white girl can scream. That's what just happened." LeShawna said. "Damn cockroach scared her like nothing else could."   
  
Edward shook his head. "Makes sense."   
  
"Yeah." LeShawna responded.   
  
After this exchange, Edward stepped forward to get a closer look at the event, while LeShawna stayed back.   
  
_ "There ain't nothin' that scares a white girl more than a bug." _ LeShawna thought.   
  
“What is it!? Kill it!” Lindsay yelled.   
  
Bridgette came forward to calm Lindsay down. “Look… uh, Lindsay… it’s just an insect, there’s no need to freak out.”   
  
“But it’s HIDEOUS!” Lindsay shouted.   
  
“It’s just a bug. You’re so much bigger than it.” Bridgette said.   
  
“No! I can’t look at it! I can’t go back down!”   
  
“No one told you that you needed to come down.”   
  
“Please just kill it!”   
  
Bridgette sighed.  _ “I can’t just keep doing this all day.” _ She thought.   
  
**Confession Cam (Bridgette):** “What was I supposed to do? She was seriously freaking out, beyond all belief! What are you supposed to do about that!? I am not exactly a good mother figure!”   
  
“I can’t take it! Someone kill it!” Lindsay yelled.   
  
Duncan was sitting on his bed the entire time Lindsay was freaking out. He was getting tired of the screaming, and after seeing the other campers trying and failing to kill the cockroach, he unzipped his bag and pulled an axe out.   
  
“Everyone! Watch out!” Duncan yelled as he stepped forward.   
  
Duncan set his sights on the cockroach and swung his axe at it. He managed to cut the insect perfectly in half without any issue.   
  
“Well that’s one way to kill a cockroach.” Gwen said with a smirk.   
  
“Awesome.” Harold said.   
  
Tyler, who was in the back of the cabin during the whole scene, went up to Lindsay.   
  
“If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, cause, you know, I can do that too.” He said.   
  
Lindsay and Tyler shared a smile with each other.   
  
“That’s so sweet of you Tyler.”   
  
“Yeah. I know.”   
  
Duncan looked at the two and nearly laughed.   
  
“Pfft. They always go for the jocks.” He said as he put his axe away.   
  
Tyler was continuing his conversation with Lindsay. “Look. I have to go do some sprint repeats while we still have enough time left before dinner. So I’m gonna need to go now.” He said. “Bye Lindsay.”   
  
“Oh! Bye Tyler!” Lindsay said while waving.   
  
Tyler smiled as he walked out the door, with his face extremely red.   
  
**Confession Cam (Lindsay):** “That guy, Tyler, is so sweet. I can’t believe he would say that he’d cut a tiny bug in half with an axe, just for me.”   
  
Lindsay was still in a daze from Tyler when Alexis was looking at her, contemplating whether or not she should talk to her.   
  
_ “Come on. I can do it. I can talk to her. She talked to me before. There’s no need to be so nervous. She needs the comfort.” _ Alexis thought.   
  
It took a while but Alexis finally mustered up the courage to go and talk to Lindsay.   
  
“Hey… uh… Lindsay.” Alexis said. “Are you… okay?”   
  
Lindsay giggled. “Of course I’m okay!”   
  
“You were… really freaking out… there.”   
  
“Well when you have a guy like Tyler to protect you, you feel good!”   
  
“Oh… that’s nice.” Alexis said. “Well… I really just wanted to make sure… you were okay.”   
  
“Yeah I’m okay.” Lindsay said.   
  
“That’s… good then… uh… bye.” Alexis said as she walked back to her bed.   
  
_ “I am SO fucking annoying.” _ Alexis thought.  _ “That conversation was pointless and I wasted so much of her time with my own incompetence.” _ _   
_

Alexis sat back down on her bed and tried to forget about her exchange with Lindsay.

_ “Just don’t think about it.”  _ Alexis thought. _ “I know it happened and you shouldn’t forget about it but… dammit just forget about it!”  _   


While Alexis was wallowing in her own self-deprecation, DJ, who was on the bed beside her, was looking around the cabin.

_ "This cabin looks pretty good.”  _ DJ thought.  _ “They probably put more effort into it than anything else on this island.” _

DJ stopped looking around the cabin, and he began looking outside the cabin windows, contemplating whether or not he should go into the woods and see what kinds of wildlife the island hosts. He eventually decided against it though.

_ “No reason to disturb nature on the first day.”  _

**Confession Cam (DJ):** “Here’s a tip for everyone out there. If you are not absolutely certain that you are able to help nature. Don't interfere with it. At all.”   
  
Izzy was staring at the dead cockroach on the floor. She was in complete awe of how Duncan decided to kill it.   
  
“Man that was so totally insane! The accuracy of his swing was unbelievable! Not even I am that good with an axe!” She exclaimed.   
  
Noah turned his eyes toward Izzy. He soon began walking toward her.   
  
Izzy snapped her fingers. “Aww… now I wish I brought my axe.”   
  
Noah spoke up to her. “Well I’m sure glad you didn’t.”   
  
Izzy stood up. “Why is that?” She asked him.   
  
Noah was about to respond when Eva interrupted him. “Because you’re crazy! You’d probably kill us all!”   
  
Izzy laughed. “Me? Kill another person? Now that’s just silly.”   
  
Noah was unimpressed with Izzy’s response. _ “Really downplaying the fact that she just said that you would kill someone.” _ He thought.   
  
“Only a real killer would say something like that!” Eva said.   
  
Izzy looked Eva dead in her eyes. “Do you actually believe that I would kill someone?” She asked.   
  
“Yes!” Eva declared.   
  
Izzy then looked at Noah. “Do you think I would kill anyone?”   
  
Noah thought about it for a second. “I mean… maybe? You do seem kind of… off.”   
  
Izzy smiled. Her smile was similar to the smile she had when she was arriving at the island, in that it was creepy and unsettling.   
  
“That’s what everyone says.” Izzy said. “But that’s not important. Scrawny boy, you don’t look threatening at all. But you, buff girl, you look threatening. In fact, you look like you would KILL someone!”   
  
Eva was offended by what Izzy said about her. “WHAT!?” She shouted.   
  
Eva’s shouting startled Noah. He was starting to think that a fight was going to break out.   
  
Eva pointed at Izzy. “Let’s settle this outside.”   
  
Eva grabbed Izzy’s hand and dragged her outside. Noah followed them out of curiosity.   
  
“Woah… that got kind of heated. What do you suppose is going to happen?” Harold asked Cody   
  
“A cat fight! That’s what’s gonna happen!” Cody excitedly responded.   
  
“Cat fights are pretty cool.” Harold said.   
  
“I know right?” Cody said.   
  
Cody made a cat-like growl and laughed. Harold looked at him oddly.  _ “You’re pushing it man.”  _ He thought.   
  
Cody didn’t notice this. He simply smiled.  _ “I really want to see the fight. But I don’t want to invade on their privacy. Not gentlemanly.” _ _   
_   
Outside the cabin, Eva, Izzy, and Noah finally reached an area where they could not be easily seen; beside a tree in the forest behind the cabin.   
  
Eva let go of Izzy’s hand. Izzy fell onto the ground.   
  
“Wow you have a pretty tough grip!” Izzy said.   
  
“Eva I think you’re taking this a little too far. You shouldn’t beat her up.” Noah said.   
  
“She said I would kill someone!”   
  
“Well right now it kind of looks like you will.”   
  
Izzy smiled. “Killing someone! On national TV! Now wouldn’t that just be SO bad for you?”   
  
Eva glared at Izzy. She then raised her arm in the air as if to punch her, before she brought it down and looked back at Noah.   
  
“…My temper got the better of me.” She said.   
  
“I assume this isn’t the first time this has happened.” Noah said.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
Izzy stood up. “It’s totally okay. We all go a little mad sometimes.”   
  
“I can see that.” Eva said. “Nice quote by the way.”   
  
“Thanks! And it’s so true! I remember one time when I had a knife and I scared my boyfriend to death! He thought I was actually going to kill him! It was hilarious! He broke up with me after that but it’s all good.” Izzy said.   
  
Noah and Eva raised their eyebrows at Izzy. “That’s great to know.” Noah said sarcastically.   
  
**Confession Cam (Eva):** “It’s really no secret that I have anger management issues. Everyone who knows me knows I do. But anyway, that Izzy girl. She freaks me the FUCK out. She’s really really creepy. I honestly think she might be insane.”   
  
While Eva, Izzy, and Noah were still in the forest, they heard extremely fast footsteps coming toward them.   
  
“WHO’S THERE! YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO ATTACK US!” Eva shouted.   
  
The footsteps eventually stopped and the three all came out of the forest. They then saw that the footsteps were actually coming from Tyler and not from any malicious person.   
  
“Oh, it’s just the jock show off.” Noah said.   
  
“Hey! I’m not a show off!” Tyler exclaimed.   
  
“You are a complete show off!” Eva responded. “I heard that you came in on a water ski!”   
  
“That doesn’t mean anything!” Tyler yelled.   
  
“Coming on a water ski? That’s insane! Only a complete show off would do something like that!” Izzy said.   
  
“Just shut up guys!” Tyler said.   
  
Noah was beginning to grow bored of the conversation. “Well I’m not going to sit here and argue all day. I’m heading back to the cabin.”   
  
Noah began walking away from Tyler, with Eva and Izzy soon following him, also completely uninterested.   
  
**Confession Cam (Noah):** “When I heard that Tyler came to the island on a fucking waterski, I instantly knew that he was a jock and a show off. I stay away from those kinds of people. They’re not worth my time. At all. Thankfully we’re on different teams. I’d HATE to help that guy in challenges.”   
  
Tyler simply stood where he was. He was frustrated that he was called a show off.   
  
_ “I am NOT a show off.” _ He thought. _ “I’m just… putting my skills on display! Yeah! That’s what I’m doing!” _ _   
_   
Tyler had to reassure himself that Eva, Izzy, and Noah were wrong.   
  
Tyler looked at his watch and saw that an hour had almost passed since Chris left them.  _ “Shit.” _ He thought.  _ “I’m gonna have to speed through these stretches.” _   
  
Tyler proceeded to get his stretches in. He had just completed a challenging workout so skipping the stretches was not an option. He could not let his body get stiff.   
  
_ “At least I got a good workout in. A lot of these challenges are probably going to be physical so I gotta be prepared for them.” _ _   
_   
As Tyler was stretching he heard footsteps coming through the grass. He looked up and saw Chris from afar, walking toward the cabin.   
  
_ “Fuck.” _ He thought. _ “Okay. It’s fine. I’m almost done anyway.” _   
  
Tyler quickly sped through the last of the stretches before standing up and running toward Chris.   
  
_ “I have to ask Chris what’s for dinner. Got to know if I can keep my diet straight this season.” _   
  
Chris eventually saw Tyler running toward him.   
  
“Oh! Look! A keener!” Chris said. “Hey guys, what do you think he’s gonna say?” He asked the camera crew.   
  
The camera crew did not respond to Chris’s question, which annoyed him.   
  
“You know, sometimes I wish you guys were keeners.” He said.   
  
Chris stopped walking so Tyler could talk to him.   
  
“Hey Chris!” Tyler yelled.   
  
“Tyler! I can see you running! You don’t need to shout!”   
  
Tyler waited until he was right in front of Chris before he spoke to him again. When Tyler finally got there, Chris took note of how tired he looked.   
  
“Jeez man. You could have just waited until I got to the cabin. I mean seriously, what is so important that I have to know about right now?” Chris asked.   
  
“I need to know what’s on the menu for tonight’s dinner.” Tyler stated.   
  
Chris looked at him funny. “Umm… dude? You read the application form and contract, right?”   
  
“Nope.” Tyler answered. “Do you think I have the patience to sit through that entire thing.”   
  
Chris sighed. “I guess I really shouldn’t be surprised.”   
  
Tyler began to grow impatient. “So… are you gonna tell me what’s for dinner?”   
  
Chris groaned. “Well if you read the application form you would know that I have no control over the menu nor do I even know the menu.”   
  
“Oh…” Tyler said disappointedly.   
  
“But I can guarantee that the food won’t be very good.”   
  
“Ohhhhhh…”   
  
Chris smiled. “I’ll explain the food more when I get to the cabin. Now why don’t you just run along to there awhile?”   
  
“Yeah… I’ll get to it.” Tyler said.   
  
Tyler began running toward the cabin.   
  
“That was one of the most pointless things ever.” One of the members of the camera crew said.   
  
“I’ve been through worse.” Chris responded.   
  
When Tyler finally entered the cabin he immediately walked toward Lindsay.   
  
“Hey Tyler! Where were you?” Lindsay asked.   
  
“Uh… I told you I was going out for some sprints. Don’t you remember?”   
  
“Ohhhh. That’s right.”   
  
“…Umm. Yeah… You don’t mind if I sit beside you right?” Tyler asked.   
  
“Please sit beside me!” Lindsay answered.   
  
Tyler smiled as he sat beside Lindsay on her bed. Right after he did this, Chris opened the cabin door and walked inside.   
  
“What a wonderful day. Now how’s everyone doing?” Chris asked.   
  
“Amazing! Dinner’s coming! I can’t wait!” Owen shouted.   
  
“Yes Owen. Dinner is on its way. But I should probably tell you a few things about the food before we go down there.”   
  
Owen got confused. “Is it something bad?”   
  
“Well I guess you could say that.” Chris replied.   
  
Owen began to get worried.   
  
“Anyway.” Chris continued to speak. “The food isn’t going to be very good. Just want to get that one out of the way. But the food itself is cooked mainly by one man.”   
  
Chris paused for suspense and effect. “His name… is George Hatchet! But just call him Chef Hatchet. Now Chef Hatchet is a tough man. He yells a lot. He was in the military. He even fought in the Vietnam war, and he has a TON of great war stories. Trust me, he tells the staff all the time.”   
  
“He sounds like a pretty cool guy. I love meeting a good war hero.” Harold said.   
  
“I didn’t say he was a war hero.” Chris said. “But I was going to. Yeah, he is a war hero. He even won the medal of honor. So you should show him some respect, at the least. Even if he is a little crazy.”   
  
Owen spoke up. “So… when I asked if the thing about the food was bad and you said, ‘I guess you can say it like that’, what did you mean?”   
  
“I told you earlier that the food was not going to be good. Come on man, you can remember something for a whole minute. I know you can."   
  
Owen looked disappointed but he still kept his composure. “I’ll eat anything you throw at me. My parents can even tell you that I will eat anything!” He said.   
  
“Believe me. We can all see that.” Chris told Owen.   
  
**Confession Cam (Owen):** “I’ve been called fat my entire life. It doesn’t affect me anymore. You just gotta embrace it. In fact, I have something very important to say, so listen up!” *farts and laughs close to the camera*   
  
“So guys. It’s Dinner time!” Chris announced. “I am now going to lead all of you down to the mess hall. I suppose everyone’s hungry right?”   
  
Most of the campers nodded.   
  
“Good! We wouldn’t want anyone here to drop dead now would we?” Chris said. “Don’t worry. The mess hall isn’t that far from here. It shouldn’t take that long to walk there. Just follow me and you’ll be golden.”   
  
Chris looked around the cabin to ensure that all the campers were there. Surely enough, he counted, and all twenty four were in there.   
  
“Looks like we have everyone. Alright! Let’s go! We don’t have all day!” Chris announced.   
  
Chris turned around and began walking away from the cabin, signaling to the campers to do so as well. The campers soon all began following Chris outside the cabin. A good portion of them were worried about how the dinner was actually going to turn out.   
  
_ “It’s just food.” _ Owen thought.  _ “I mean really. How bad could it be?” _


	6. Intermission 2 (Skippable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." AReallyShittyAccount said as they ran away from the angry mob. 
> 
> "GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The mob yelled at him.
> 
> Now AReallyShittyAccount was not just shit at writing. They were shit at everything. Even existing. So as such, they vanished into thin air. 
> 
> "FUCK THAT WAS OUR GOD DAMN KILL!" The mob yelled. "THAT FUCKTARD WROTE THIS FUCKING SHITTY ASS STORY. WE SEEK REVENGE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top 5 Best Hit Songs of 1976 (this year was really good so there was a lot to choose from. If one of your favorites wasn't on here then I'm sorry. In fact, I probably loved it too.)  
#5: Electric Light Orchestra- Evil Woman (#70)  
#4: Harold Melvin & The Blue Notes- Wake Up Everybody (#73)  
#3: Aerosmith- Dream On (#51)  
#2: Parliament- Give Up the Funk (Tear The Roof Off The Sucker) (#93)  
#1: Queen- Bohemian Rhapsody (#18)

Okay so I'm betting that anyone who has read this piece of dogshit is convinced that I'm not going to update anymore. Well you're wrong. I really do want to finish this shit. Even if it takes me more than two god damn years. But anyway. I probably will not be updating anymore for the remainder of the year because I'm busy with a lot of shit and I don't want to have to worry about writing probably the worst piece of literature ever made by a human. But I guess I should clear some things up about this story before going on. Here's a list.

  1. This story takes place in a universe where everyone is a real life human. I'd hate to imagine life in the world of cheap 2000s flash animation.
  2. Also Survivor doesn't exist in this universe.
  3. Yes some of the characters are different. If this bothers you than tough shit. 
  4. If this story is ever finished than you will most likely be able to skip about half of it. 
  5. Every character will receive their own semi-origin story depicting their life before selling their life away to a semi celebrity sadist. These chapters will also be labeled skippable. 
  6. The two OCs are NOT going to be treated as main characters. I only put them there so that this story isn't just Total Drama Island again. 
  7. Since the OCs will not be treated as main characters or as above the rest of the cast, they are allowed to win. This doesn't mean that one of them will though so don't take this the wrong way.
  8. Similarly to how this story takes place in the real world and not the hellish world of flash, this story takes place in the summer of 2019 and not in 2007.
  9. The challenges will not be the same and many other parts of the show will be changed as well. 
  10. The characters won’t necessarily all be the exact same age, unlike in the actual show.
  11. The elimination order may also be different. 
  12. No matter what happens. It is guaranteed that this story will be shit. 

This is AReallyShittyAccount signing out for a long while.


	7. Episode 1- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of shitposts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No really I'm out of shitposts

“ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP!” Chef Hatchet yelled to the campers.

“I SERVE IT THREE TIMES A DAY, AND YOU’LL EAT IT THREE TIMES A DAY! SO GRAB A TRAY, GET YOUR FOOD, AND SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN NOW!” Chef Hatchet kicked the table as he finished yelling.

The campers had all been led to the mass hall by Chris a few moments ago. Chris then left the mess hall before Chef came out and started screaming. 

From an aesthetic standpoint, the mess hall was far from anything special. It was just a small, bland building that didn’t even look like it had been cleaned. And the kitchen itself was tiny and clearly visible from the entrance, meaning anyone could just come in and see how the horrendous food was being cooked. 

Chef Hatchet himself was a large, bald, African American/Canadian man. He looked extremely out of place in his chef outfit, so much so that it was nearly comical. However, despite his appearance, he was still completely serious about his job. He acted as if he was still in the military.

The first camper in line to get food was Beth, and she looked at the food Chef gave her with an odd look. It just looked like a pile of brown sludge thrown on top of a bun. 

“Umm… excuse me.” Beth asked. “Will we be getting all the major food groups?” 

Chef’s angered expression gave Beth the indication that the answer to her question was going to be a “no”, and as such she took her food to the table with a confused look.

_ “What is this?” _ She thought.

It wasn’t long before the second person in line, Harold, got up to get his food.

“Hey.” Harold said. “I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don’t get enough sugar.”

Chef got visibly annoyed by Harold’s statement. “YOU’RE GONNA GET A WHOLE LOT OF SHUT THE HELL UP!” 

Harold then walked quickly away from Chef in response.

“Have a cow”, Owen said quietly to Noah. 

“WHAT WAS THAT!” Chef shouted at Owen. “COME CLOSER FAT BOY. I DIDN’T HEAR YOU!”

_ “Shit. He heard me.” _ Owen thought. “Umm… I didn’t really say anything important.” Owen said as he grabbed his food.

“I’m sure you didn’t!” Chef said affirmatively. 

Noah stepped up to get his food but Chef stopped him.

“SCRAWNY KID! GIMME YOUR PLATE!” Chef shouted at him.

_ “Okay what the fuck is this about?” _ Noah thought.

Noah held up his plate and Chef give him twice the amount of brown sludge that everyone else was getting. 

Noah walked back to the table with the extra food, clearly not pleased.

**Confession Cam (Heather): ** “Okay. To anyone who isn’t on this show. I just want to say this. You are LUCKY you didn’t have to actually eat that.”

As time passed more and more campers received their food, and the campers themselves were extremely unsatisfied with what they were being served.

At this point only five campers remained in line, with Alexis being next. When she went up to Chef she was stopped.

“Well, another scrawny one!” He said to her. “GIMME THE PLATE!”

_ “Fuck. He’s gonna give me more of his shit.”  _

Alexis held up her plate and much to her dismay, Chef gave her extra brown sludge.

_ “This season is going to kill me.” _ She thought as she walked back to the table.

Chef looked back at Alexis and Noah.  _ “Pfft. What do their parents have to say for themselves? Raisin’ scrawny kids. Can’t have that in my kitchen! Then again, Chris was a pretty terrible parent too. I mean, what can be said about a man who-” _

“Excuse me, but, my nutritionist says I shouldn’t eat any white flour, white sugar, or like, dairy.”

Chef’s thoughts were interrupted by Lindsay, who was next in line. He didn’t catch what Lindsay said, but he assumed it wasn’t anything that important so he just put on a blank stare.

_ “So… is he, like, gonna answer me or not?” _ Lindsay thought.

Gwen was right beside Lindsay and she was tired of seeing Lindsay stand there so she spoke up.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” Gwen said.

Lindsay looked back down at her food.  _ “Oh… That actually kind of makes sense.” _

Lindsay simply said “cool” and walked back to the table.

When Lindsay was walking back, Gwen saw her food jerk upward.

“Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved.” She said.

Chef stared at Gwen blankly for a few seconds before pulling out a hammer and smashing the food. 

_ “Are you kidding me? That’s the best he could do? Are you fucking serious? Fuck this food, fuck this camp, and fuck me.” _ Gwen thought to herself.

Gwen walked back to the table as the two last campers in line, LeShawna and Eva came up.

Eva did not have any reaction to the food being served to her. She simply stared at Chef with an irritable expression on her face as Chef stared back at her. 

“I’m not eating that.” Eva said.

Chef grinned. “Well hopefully you’re good at hunting cause this is all you’re gonna get!”

Eva groaned loudly and took her food to the table, swallowing her pride in the process.

While Eva was walking back, LeShawna attempted to greet her.

“Yo wassup girl?” LeShawna asked Eva.

Eva completely ignored LeShawna and continued to walk.

“Oh so it’s gonna be like that is it?” LeShawna said sassily.

“C’MON YOU’RE LAST IN LINE LET’S GO!” Chef shouted.

LeShawna rolled her eyes and got her food. When she saw the food up close, she thought that it literally looked like shit.

_ “What kind of lunatic would actually eat this everyday?” _ She thought.

When the campers finally started eating the food they were being served, they were even less pleased than before. No one thought the food was good. In fact, Owen was the only one that actually seemed to like it.

“That was great!” Owen said after scarfing down the food.

“I get the impression that you will literally eat anything remotely edible.” Noah said.

“What!?” Owen responded. “I’m fat but I have standards!”

Noah rolled his eyes. “You just ate food that literally looked like shit.”

Owen was shocked by what Noah had said. “Gee, aren’t you nasty.”

Noah shook his head.  _ “I would say this is why America has such a bad obesity epidemic, but this guy’s wearing a Canadian shirt so he’s probably from Canada… Well Canada has a bad obesity rate too so whatever.” _

Owen was not the only one who was able to finish their food quickly however, as Eva finished her entire plate in about a minute.

“Woah there big girl that was quick!” Izzy said to Eva. “Did you actually like that?”

Eva looked toward Izzy with a stern and deadpan expression. “No. It was shit. It was foul. It was garbage. But I am not weak. I am strong, and I do not gag or throw up.”

“Wow that’s amazing!” Izzy replied. “You know I wish I had your strength. But I have to wonder… do you really think that the food is even healthy? I know someone like you would really care about that.”

Eva continued to have her deadpan expression. “Like I said before, I am not weak, and I proved to everyone seeing this episode that I can take some bad food, no problem. But yeah this food is definitely not healthy. I still need to eat… I’ll figure something out.”

**Confession Cam (Izzy): ** “All you viewers out there probably think Eva is the most dangerous person on this island, but you would be wrong! I am definitely more dangerous than her. And if you knew me well enough you would agree! …I wonder how long it will be until they find me…”

“I am not taking a bite of… that.” Courtney looked down at her food.

“Yeah. I don’t blame you.” Duncan responded to her. “Being in juvie has made my stomach strong, but everyone else in this room, they’re out of luck.”

“What are you trying to say?” Courtney asked him sternly.

Duncan got confused for a bit. “Woah, no need to get our panties in a twist now.” He said.

“Really?” Courtney asked him.

Duncan rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re getting so defensive all of a sudden.”

“You just assumed that I have a weak stomach.” Courtney told him. “That is not true. In fact, I have a very strong stomach.”

Duncan got a little smug after her response. “Oh I’m sorry. Did I assume your gender? My bad princess.”

“That joke isn’t funny and was never funny.”

“Oh shut up it’s always funny.” Duncan said. “Also if you say you have a ‘strong stomach’ then why don’t you just eat the food?”

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“Because.” Courtney said. “I was a Counselor in Training, and in my experiences I have learned that-”

“Wait, you were a Counselor in Training?” Duncan cut her off.

“Didn’t need to interrupt but yes.”

“No. You WERE a Counselor in Training, meaning you aren’t one anymore?” 

“Oh. I’m still in my position as a Counselor in Training, I just have to take this summer off.” 

“Why’s that?” Duncan asked her.

Courtney looked at Duncan with a deadpan expression. “Are you serious?” She asked him.

“What?” Duncan asked. “What’s the problem… Oh. Dammit now I feel like an idiot.”

“You should probably think through your words.” Courtney told him.

“Well, you should probably be willing to prove yourself if you’re talking all this shit.” Duncan said to her.

“Well if you didn’t interrupt me earlier I would have told you that I need to save my stomach for when I really need it.” Courtney said.

“Sounds like an excuse.”

“It is not!”

“Are you sure? Because it sure does to me.” Duncan said. “C’mon if you really want to show me you have a strong stomach, then eating the food would be a good start.”

“You know what? Fine. I’ll do it. Only to humor you.”

Duncan smiled. “Let’s see it happen princess.”

Courtney rolled her eyes before she started eating the food. While she was eating she never hesitated or gagged. She didn’t even slow down. She kept going and did not appear to be struggling in any way. Duncan was actually a little impressed with her abilities.

_ “God damn. She’s actually doing better than I expected. I guess she really wasn’t just talking herself up. Still, I’ve seen food way worse than that.”  _ Duncan thought. 

When Courtney was finished she grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face off before putting her plate into the main kitchen sink to be washed. She returned to the table with Duncan afterward.

“Are you satisfied?” She asked.

“A little.” Duncan replied. “But I’ve seen much worse than that.”

“Whatever.” Courtney said. “Just know that my plan is ruined because I decided to humor you.”

“You need to stop taking yourself so damn seriously.” Duncan said.

“And you need to watch yourself.” Courtney responded. “Take that as a warning, because from the way you act, I can tell you’re gonna get into some real trouble later on.”

**Confession Cam (Courtney): ** “I really hate the way that Duncan guy looks. His green mohawk and his excessive facial piercings are too much. His entire appearance is just one desperate cry for attention.”

While the campers were definitely not liking the food being served, none of them were getting sick because of it. At least, with the exception of Alexis. She was beginning to feel sick through her stomach. The food was not sitting well with her.

_ “Okay this isn’t that big of a deal. I can get through this. I am not going to throw up.” _ She thought.

Alexis had taken a few bites of the food and with each bite she took she had to try not to gag.

**Confession Cam (Alexis): ** “I… have a really weak stomach. It’s only when I’m eating but it’s still pretty bad. The best way I can describe it is that disgusting or poorly handled food can make me get sick or throw up easily. I shouldn’t have even tried to eat the shit they made. I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Alexis had put the uneaten food on her plate into the trash can. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to take another bite.

_ “I think it’s settling down.” _

Alexis felt her stomach begin to ease, though she was still in some pain.

_ “I have to be more careful if I want to get through this season. I mean there is NO way that they clean that kitchen.” _

Alexis looked around the mess hall and saw that it did not seem as if anyone noticed she was having problems.

_ “Thankfully the universe was kind enough to not have someone notice me.”  _

Alexis felt a short sense of relief before Beth spoke up to her.

“Are you okay?” Beth asked Alexis.

Alexis slowly turned to where Beth was.  _ “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh shit.” _ Alexis thought to herself.

“You looked pretty bad there.” Beth said. “Do you need some help?”

_ “Shit. I have to say something.”  _ Alexis thought. _ “I don’t know what to say though. Fuck. What do I do?”  _

“…There’s… nothing wrong with me… at the moment.” Alexis forced out.

Beth looked at Alexis for a bit before asking her again. “Are you sure? Because I think there really might be something wrong with you.” 

Alexis was trying to hide how nervous she was. “Trust me… everything is fine. There is… no need to… get anyone.”

_ “Oh FUCK!”  _ Alexis thought.  _ “I gave her the idea of telling someone. Why the hell did I do that?” _

Alexis got extremely anxious as Beth took one final look at her face. She didn’t pick up on Alexis’s anxiety. “Okay.” Beth said. “I mean you look pretty good right now.”

Beth finally turned away from Alexis, and as such, Alexis breathed a sigh of relief.

_ “Shit, that was close. I almost caused a scene. That girl… I think her name is Beth? Anyway, I don’t want to be rude but she is not good at recognizing social cues.” _

Alexis sank down into her seat as she pondered over a question she did not have the answer to. 

_ “Why did I agree to be on this show? Why did I sign up? What will I gain from doing this? A chance to win $1 million? The probability of that is 4.17%. I’m wasting my time.” _ She thought.

Alexis sat back up in her seat.  _ “I think my biggest regret in life so far is agreeing to be on this fucking show. It’s not as if I can erase this. I wish my parents had stopped me from doing this.” _

**Confession Cam (Beth): ** “My parents told me to always help people, even if they don’t ask for it. But… doing that is a little hard. Sometimes it’s hard to tell if they really need help. But it’s all good as long as you look like you know what you’re doing!”

Chris was about to enter the mess hall again. Forty minutes had passed since he had left the campers with Chef, and it was his time to check on them.

“Hey guys.” Chris asked the camera crew. “Wouldn’t it be funny if Chef had just murdered the campers?”

The camera crew did not respond to Chris at all.

“Don’t you guys have a sense of humor?” Chris asked.

“Yes we do.” One of the members said. “That’s why we didn’t laugh.”

Chris got annoyed. “I can always count on you guys for encouragement.” He said sarcastically.

After his exchange with the camera crew Chris entered the mess hall to greet the campers.

“Well, how was dinner everyone?” Chris asked when he entered.

“Yo. My man. Can we order a pizza next time?” Geoff asked.

Geoff’s question angered Chef, and as such Chef threw a cleaver at the wall right next to Chris.

“Woah! It’s cool G!” Geoff shouted in fear. “Brown slop is cool! Right guys?” 

The other campers all fearfully nodded in agreement with Geoff.

“Well…” Chris started. “Anyway let’s get down to business. Tomorrow you guys will be scuba diving! Or at least, we’ll teach you the basics of scuba diving. And then the next day you guys will have your first challenge! And it will definitely involve scuba diving!”

“That’s totally wicked!” Harold exclaimed. “Scuba diving is one of my mad skills! Will this scuba diving include booby traps?”

“Uh… No Harold, it won’t.” Chris answered.

Harold sighed. “What a shame.” He said.  _ “That kind of stinks. Without danger there’s no fun. A week at Sullivan’s Scuba Diving Camp would teach anyone that.” _ Harold thought.

“In fact, the scuba divers will be constantly monitored. Trust me, you will all be safe.” 

DJ spoke up to ask a question. “There aren’t any sharks in these waters, are there?” 

“Nope!… At least we think.” Chris said.

“What!?” DJ exclaimed. A lot of the other campers began to get worried as well.

“Look, we just can’t be completely sure you know? I mean it’s not like we are the best at checking these kinds of things.”

“So… you’re just gonna leave it at that!?” DJ asked. 

“No! Of course not! You guys should have seen the looks on your faces! You actually believed that we would make you go into shark infested waters! That’s ridiculous! Anyway no, there are absolutely no sharks in those waters.”

Most of the campers were extremely relieved.

“Oh shit.” DJ said. “He really had us.”

“All right that’s about all I have to say.” Chris said. “You are all dismissed from this mess hall and are free for the rest of the day. But just trust me when I say that you’re gonna need these nights of sleep.”

**Confession Cam (LeShawna): ** “Ooh that was one mean prank he pulled! But he didn’t get me! Do you really think that I would fall for something like that? If you do then you must not think highly of me.”

The campers were all beginning to leave the mess hall after a rather unsatisfying dinner. Some turned back to see Chef, who was doing the dishes and sending the campers an intimidating stare.

“He scares me.” Lindsay said.

“He scares me too!” Beth said back. “What do you think made him so scary?” 

“Maybe… he just hates cooking?” Lindsay responded.

“I don’t know…” Beth said. “Doesn’t that sound a little… dumb?”

“I’m not sure! I can’t tell with these kinds of things!” Lindsay replied. 

Beth stopped for a moment to look back at Chef. She saw his stare and quickly turned away.  _ “That made my heart stop! Wow he’s scary! Maybe something bad happened to him in his past?” _

Beth and Lindsay both walked out of the mess hall, along with all of the other campers. Chris was right outside the mess hall, watching and making sure that no one was still inside.

“Chris! How’s it going man?”

Chris was genuinely caught off guard by this statement. He turned to his right and saw Justin. “Oh! Justin! Umm… What are you doing?”

“I’m not really doing anything right now. Just wanted to check up on you and say that you actually had me thinking that you would put us in shark infested waters. That was one sick prank.”

Chris was a little pleased that someone appreciated his prank. “Thanks man! Means a lot to me.” Chris gave Justin a fist bump. “You know the camera crew doesn’t appreciate my humor so it’s nice to see that you do.”

“No thanks necessary man. Anyway, I'll be going my way. See ya.”

“See ya too man!” Chris replied.

Trent saw this whole ordeal play out and he was not pleased.  _ “Is he trying to befriend the host? Why? Why is doing that?” _

“Yo Trent. Is everything okay there man?” Chris asked.

“Chris, everything is fine. Just fine.” Trent responded. 

Trent’s tone indicated that clearly everything was not fine.

**Confession Cam (Trent): ** “So I walk out of the mess hall and I see that guy… Justin… making friends with the host. I can not believe it. He’s already taunting some of the girls on the island! What more does he want?”

Trent walked out of the outhouse confessional and was determined to find Justin. Luckily for him, Justin was just passing by.

“Hey Justin!” Trent shouted.

Justin stopped for a second and looked around. “Who said that?”

“I did!” Trent exclaimed. “What’s your damage?”

Justin turned toward Trent. “Hey I’ve seen you. You’re the guy with the long hair. Well, kind of long hair.”

“Yeah and I demand some answers.” 

“No offense but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Trying to befriend the host. Taunting those two girls like that. Seriously what’s your problem?”

Justin raised his eyebrows.  _ “The real question is what is this guy’s problem.” _ He thought.

“Well spit it out!” Trent stated.

Justin laughed. “Okay you need to stop taking yourself so seriously. Just live for a second man. There’s nothing wrong with living a bit. And when you have the looks, the living is easy.”

Justin’s answer didn’t satisfy Trent. “That’s not answering the question.”

Justin laughed again. “Okay, what’s your name?”

“Trent.”

“Trent.” Justin said. “Trent, I just like to live that’s all. You gotta embrace the good looks once in a while. Now I’m just gonna run off and hopefully you’ll stop being such a downer.”

Justin started walking away but Trent wasn’t appeased. “Hey! What are you doing! Come back here! I’m not done with you!”

Trent saw that Justin wasn’t responding to any of his shouting. As a result, Trent stopped shouting.

_ “It’s no use.” _ Trent thought.  _ “I’m doing nothing but wasting time. I should probably just forget about it for now.”  _

Trent walked away from the outhouse confessional and began walking toward the cabin.

“What was that all about?” Eva asked Izzy.

“I don’t know but I was really hoping they would fight each other!” Izzy said. “I would have probably joined the fight just for fun!” 

“I hope you realize that I could beat easily.” Eva told Izzy.

“Well! At least you don’t scare me!”

Eva glared at Izzy as Izzy laughed..

_ “She isn’t even close to seeing the worst of me!” _ Izzy thought to herself.

While Eva and Izzy were walking, Ezekiel was also walking, right behind them.

_ “Those two girls are weird.” _ Ezekiel thought.  _ “My parents always told me to watch out for weird people.” _

Ezekiel continued walking for a bit before he decided to stop and look up at the sky, watching all the birds fly by. 

_ “I wish I was allowed to bring my gun here. I should be able to bring my gun. I’m not going to shoot anyone. Guns don’t kill people. It’s people that kill people.” _

Ezekiel continued to watch the birds.  _ “I would shoot down every one of those birds. I’d really be cool then. If these guys saw my hunting skills at home, they’d all love me.” _

Ezekiel smiled at the thought of everyone loving him before he started walking again.

Behind Ezekiel were Owen and Cody, who had paid no mind to anyone in front of them. Owen and Cody were also having quite the loud conversation.

“I think coming on this show was a great idea!” Owen shouted.

“Yeah, otherwise I would’ve never known you.” Cody said.

“Yeah really!” Owen exclaimed. “Aww man, a lot of people have said that I’m a huge ball of constant energy. And now the world gets to see that! On live television! It’s amazing isn’t it?”

“It truly is my friend.” Cody replied. “Sometimes all we need is someone with your enthusiasm.”

“Right on!” Owen yelled.

**Confession Cam (Cody): ** “Owen’s the kind of person you don’t know you need until you meet him.”

While Owen and Cody were conversing, they both got the idea to talk about how they got onto Total Drama Island in the first place. 

“Yeah it really isn’t a very interesting story.” Cody said. “I literally found out about this show through an advert on youtube and decided to apply for the hell of it. Sure, I was completely surprised when I was accepted, but other than that, pretty basic.”

“That’s really it huh?” Owen asked. “Nothing special?”

“No not really.” Cody responded.

Owen smiled. “Well it’s certainly a good thing that my story is great!”

“Is it? Then let’s hear it!”

Owen paused for a second before speaking again. “Okay. It’s kind of long but it’s not a doozy so you should be good.” 

Owen thought about how he would begin the story, but he soon figured out the perfect starting place.

After a while Owen finally started his story. “So at my school there’s this area behind a staircase where a lot of people go to have sex. I swear everyday I go to that staircase I hear those same sounds of moaning and breathing.”

Owen looked down toward the ground before continuing. “So one day at school I thought it would be funny if I put a speaker behind that staircase so I did. And then during lunch I saw two people go behind the staircase and I knew I had hit the jackpot!”

Owen continued his story even further. “My phone was already connected to the speaker so when they started having sex I blasted ‘Mine On’. It was FULL volume and it was amazing!”

Owen had to stop himself from laughing. “Anyway the two IMMEDIATELY left and I was laughing pretty hard. I turned the song off and went to get my speaker, but when I got there I also saw a paper advert for this show.”

Cody was rather impressed with Owen’s story. “I gotta say dude, that was pretty good. Actually being able to pull a prank like that is incredible.”

Owen agreed. “I know! It’s almost too good to be true. I mean that’s the kind of stuff you’d see in a movie… but it happened! In real life!”

“I wish I could pull off stuff like that.” Cody replied.

Owen turned to look toward Cody. “You gotta wait until the chance comes. And trust me, it will come. It always does.”

Owen and Cody continued to converse as they walked. They were having the time of their lives. However, in contrast to their sheer joy and energy, Alexis, who they unknowingly walked by, was in the woods, throwing up.

_ “I can’t believe that I just assumed I would be fine. Just because I started feeling better after eating. I should’ve known my stomach would’ve fucked itself anyway.” _ Alexis thought.  _ “I mean come on. That’s a rookie mistake.” _

Alexis got up from the ground and looked around. She didn’t see anyone nearby. 

_ “Okay. This will be fine. I just need to get to the bathroom and clean my face.” _

Alexis walked out of the woods, determined to get to the bathroom. She was covering her face on her way there. Near the spot where she threw up was DJ, who needed to go to the bathroom so badly that he decided to just go in the woods.

_ “I hope the cameras didn’t catch that.” _ DJ thought. _ “It was only a number one but still.” _

DJ zipped his pants up and started walking out of the woods. On his way out he almost stepped in the vomit.

“Woah!” He exclaimed. “What’s going on here?”

DJ immediately backed up when he saw the vomit. He checked his shoe to make sure he didn’t step in it, and thankfully there was no vomit on his shoe.

“First day I’m here and already I’m seeing vomit.” DJ said. “That’s… actually pretty sad.”

Internally DJ started to worry about the health of his fellow campers.  _ “I mean it’s not too big a deal.” _ He thought.  _ “But I will keep a closer eye on the others to make sure they’re doing okay.” _

DJ proceeded to walk out of the woods. He continued walking until he heard someone call him.

“Hey!” He heard someone yell.

DJ turned toward the source of the yell. “Umm… hey, how’s it going. Uhh… What’s your name?”

“Bridgette.” She said. “I wanted to ask you something.”

DJ was a little confused.  _ “What could really be that important?” _ He thought.

“Okay. What is it?”

“So you know Geoff right? And Edward?” 

DJ thought about it for a bit. “Geoff’s the one with the hat and unbuttoned shirt. Edward’s the stoner. Am I right?”

Bridgette nodded her head. “You’re right. I actually wanted to ask you a question about them.”

DJ was curious. “What do you got?”

Bridgette finally asked her question. “When Chris was walking us up to the mess hall, I heard those two talk about smoking weed somewhere at camp. I thought it over for a bit and I became interested. But then I thought, ‘That big guy seems like the kind of person to be interested’. So are you interested?”

DJ quickly shook his head no. “I’m sorry. I don’t believe in drugs. Like, at all. I get that from my mama… I guess you can say my mama spoiled me when I was a kid.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for bothering you then.” Bridgette replied.

“No it’s okay!” DJ responded. “I mean I just don’t do drugs myself. Again, my mama probably spoiled me too much when I was a kid. Mainly with her cooking. It was just way too good. She even has her own Jamican restaurant.”

“Your mom has her own restaurant?”

“Yeah. She even teaches me some cooking lessons on the side.”

“Wow. That’s pretty cool. Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you, but what’s your name?”

“DJ.”

“Alright then… DJ.”

DJ and Bridgette continued conversing as they walked.

“So… I take it you’re a weed smoker?” DJ asked.

“Not really.” Bridgette responded. “I try to keep myself from doing it too much, especially since I’m a surfer and all.”

“Sounds like you really shouldn’t be doing it at all if you surf.”

“I know.” Bridgette stated, annoyed. “I know it’s bad and all that but I… just like doing it sometimes.”

Bridgette calmed herself down. “I’m sorry I got annoyed. I guess it’s just that my parents have told me those same things over and over and over again. It gets annoying after a while.”

Bridgette continued to vent out. “I know they have a point. Marijuana is bad for the developing brain. It ruins your focus. It can be dangerous when you surf. You could drown. I’ve heard them say those things so many times. Even during the FULL MONTHS that I go without smoking.”

Bridgette sighed. “I just… don’t like getting preached at. I don’t like hearing things I already know over and over again. I know that smoking weed in your teens is really bad for your health. I don’t need to be reminded again and again… I guess it’s a good thing I live in Canada because if I lived in America, I'd have to deal with all of that on top of the fact that weed isn’t even legal.”

DJ looked at Bridgette. “Wow… I didn’t know you felt so strongly about this. Well… I never mean to preach, but just know that I am always here. After all, we all need somebody to lean on.”

Bridgette smiled. “That’s a cheap reference.”

DJ smiled back. “But it’s a good line.”

DJ and Bridgette were proving to get along quite well. It was to the point that Heather, who was behind them at the time, took notice.

_ “That’s pretty much my strategy right now.” _ Heather thought to herself.  _ “Do it like those two. Befriend these losers and then you can play them.” _

Heather took a look at her current surroundings. At this point she was close to the cabin and the bathrooms, with the campfire and confession cam not too far away either.

_ “It would be great if I had the chance to start up with my strategy right now, but these things take time. Start forcing moves now and people get suspicious.” _

Since it was getting dark, Heather was planning to just enter the cabin and call it a day, however one person outside caught her eye.

_ “Is that Beth? That’s her name right? Ugh… she really is a lost cause. What is she even doing wandering around?” _

Heather started making her way to the cabin. Once she was nearly there, she was interrupted by Beth.

“Hey, uhh… I’m sorry to stop you but I lost my shoe somewhere. Can you help me find it?”

Internally Heather got extremely annoyed at Beth.  _ “She really needed to stop me for trivial shit like that!? What the hell!? I swear she acts like she’s five. I bet her parents never even let her in public schooling.” _

Beth was beginning to worry that she somehow offended Heather.  _ “Oh no did I bother her? Aww crap. I really need to work on that.” _

Heather was about to speak but she stopped herself. “ _ Wait… this might actually be good for me. I might actually be able to start my strategy now without it being forced. All I need to do is help her find her shoe and I already have her on my good side.” _

Beth was going to apologize but to her surprise Heather smiled. “Sure.” Heather said. “I would be glad to help.”

Beth was confused at first but she eventually smiled. “Wow, thank you!” She replied.

Beth proceeded to tell Heather where she last had her shoe. 

“I think it was somewhere in that area.” Beth pointed toward the bushes left of the cabin. “I mean that’s where I remember it last but I looked in those bushes and I couldn’t find it.”

“Okay.” Heather replied. “I’ll just look through those bushes while you… look elsewhere.”

Beth didn’t seem to be bothered by Heather’s request. “Okay!” Beth stated.

Heather made her way to the bushes while Beth went off into the woods behind the bushes, seeing if she had lost it there instead. 

_ “Wow.” _ Beth thought.  _ “She’s helping me. She’s actually helping me. I can’t believe it!” _

Beth was getting giddy at the thought of Heather helping her but she still had to remind herself to focus. 

_ “Okay. I need to calm down.” _ Beth thought. _ “After all I do need to find this thing.” _

Meanwhile, at the bushes, Heather was focusing intently on finding the shoe, as she wanted to be done with the search quickly.

_ “I know this is for the best.” _ Heather thought.  _ “But still… this is SO tedious, especially with night coming close.” _

Heather eventually looked underneath one of the bushes by pushing the leaves upward, and in doing so, she found the shoe.

_ “Oh my fucking god.” _ Heather thought.  _ “You CAN NOT be serious.” _

“Hey Beth!” 

Beth turned toward Heather. “What is it?”

Heather picked up Beth’s shoe and handed it to her. “Your shoe.”

Beth was shocked that Heather found it so quickly. “How… how did you find it?”

Heather pointed to the bushes. “Under the bush.” She said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word, under.

“Ohhhhhh.” Beth responded. “Under the bush. I only looked through the bush.”

Heather internally groaned.  _ “How could she be THAT inept at searching. I mean come on really!? Ugh… calm down, Heather. This is all for the best. You gotta trust yourself.” _

Beth smiled. “Thank you… Heather?”

Heather nodded. “Yep.”

Beth continued to smile. “Well that’s great Heather! I can always count on you… right?”

“Of course.”

Beth got excited before she put her shoe back on. “Thank you!” She said one last time before walking away.

_ “Well.”  _ Heather thought.  _ “That was easy.” _

Beth was walking back to the cabin excitedly. When she got to the cabin door she accidentally bumped into Alexis, who had just come back from cleaning her face in the bathroom.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Beth exclaimed.

“No… no it’s okay.” Alexis said softly. “I’m sorry… for not seeing you.”

Beth looked back at Alexis. _ “Oh crap…” _ Beth thought. _ “What am I supposed to do now?” _

“You know what.” Beth said. “Why don’t I just hold the door for you. That’ll make everything work out. By the way, what's your name?”

“Oh… thank you.” Alexis said. “My name’s… Alexis.”

“That’s a great name! My name’s Beth!” Beth said as Alexis walked into the cabin.

Before entering the cabin herself, Beth took a look back at the bathrooms. She saw a few people there but she couldn’t make out who they were so she just entered the cabin and didn’t think about it. Said people there were none other than Eva and Izzy, who were watching Ezekiel walk toward them. 

“Hey isn’t that guy homeschooled?” Eva asked Izzy.

“I believe so.” Izzy replied. “Man wouldn’t that suck? Not having seen the world and not knowing how DANGEROUS it is? I mean I’d go insane!”

“What is wrong with you?” Eva asked.

Izzy laughed. “The real question is what is RIGHT with me!” 

Eva got disturbed by Izzy’s laugh. “Well I’m going to do some laps. I will NOT let myself get weak during this camp.”

“Suit yourself.” 

Eva began running away from Izzy. “MOVE IT HOMESCHOOL!” She shouted as Ezekiel came close.

Ezekiel quickly moved out of Eva’s way before she plowed through him. 

“Woah. What’s her problem?” Ezekiel asked.

“Oh don’t worry about her, she just gets a little carried away sometimes.” Izzy responded. “Wouldn’t want to get on her bad side.”

“Why would that be a problem?” Ezekiel asked. “I mean… she’s a girl so it’s not like she can do much.”

Izzy’s eyes grew wide at Ezekiel’s statement. “Uhh… what was what?” She asked.

“She’s a girl. I don’t care that she’s buff and all that. I can easily beat her. That’s just basic biology and if you deny that then you’re denying reality.”

Izzy’s mouth stretched into a devious grin. “Wow… you certainly make some interesting points there. You know what? Here’s a suggestion. Why don’t you say that to her face one of these days? I’m sure that you’ll show her how much of a MAN you are!”

“Umm… okay I will.”

“Great!” Izzy replied. “Anyway I’ll see you soon!” 

Izzy started heading toward the cabin and she was laughing the entire way there.  _ “Oh my god this will be great. His ass is going to get kicked so HARD! It will be so funny!” _

Ezekiel was watching Izzy head back to the cabin and he heard her laughing the whole time.  _ “She’s REALLY weird.”  _ He thought. 

Ezekiel turned away from Izzy and began walking toward the male bathroom.  _ “You know, now that I think about it, what do girls in general do better than boys? Pretty much nothing. They’re too weak and emotional. They should really just focus on finding a husband and raising a family. No reason to go against what nature intended.” _

Ezekiel entered the male bathroom and went to use the toilet.  _ “You gotta respect a girl who plans to not find a career but instead find someone to marry. Well, unless the person they find isn’t white. That’s a HUGE problem.” _

Once Ezekiel was done using the toilet, he washed his hands and left the male bathroom. On his way back to the cabin, he overheard screaming in the female bathroom and rolled his eyes.  _ “So typical of girls to scream like that. Why are they even allowed on this show? I don’t know, probably just so their feelings don’t get hurt.” _ He thought.

The screaming in the female bathroom that Ezekiel heard was by both Katie and Sadie, who had seen a spider on the floor. 

“OH MY GOD!” Sadie shouted. “KATIE WHAT DO WE DO!?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Katie responded. 

The spider on the ground was causing the two to absolutely freak out. They were paralyzed with fear, and they only began moving again when Courtney entered the bathroom.

“What are you two doing?” Courtney asked sternly.

Katie and Sadie both turned around to see Courtney. 

“Oh my god! You have NO idea!” Katie exclaimed.

“It’s a spider!” Sadie shouted. “Right over there!”

Sadie pointed toward the spider and Courtney looked down to see it.

“A spider?” Courtney said. “You two are making a huge commotion over a spider!?”

“Yes!” Katie answered. “Spiders are SO scary. With all their legs and eyes and weird hairs and-”

“KATIE STOP!” Sadie interrupted.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Katie responded. “I just got carried away.”

Courntey groaned loudly. “It’s just a little spider. You can kill it so easily.”

“But what if we miss?” Sadie asked. “Then it disappears!”

“Yeah. We can take insects but spiders are just too much!” Katie added.

“I’ll show you how it’s done then.” 

Courtney proceeded to take one of her shoes off and quickly smack the spider, killing it instantly.

“See?” Courtney said. “Easy. It’s almost as if it wasn’t even there.”

Courtney put her shoe back on, washed her hands, and left the bathroom, leaving Katie and Sadie a little taken aback.

“I can’t BELIEVE she just did that!” Sadie said.

“I know right? I don’t know how you can do such a thing!” Katie replied.

While Katie and Sadie were still in the bathroom, Courtney was standing outside, thinking about her actions.

_ “Maybe I was a bit too harsh on them…”  _ She thought.  _ “But it’s just a spider! It’s not like it can do anything.”  _

Courtney turned to see Katie and Sadie walking out of the bathroom.  _ “Well… unless you’re in Australia.” _

Katie and Sadie proceeded to walk toward the cabin, and Courtney soon followed them.

At this point only a select few people remained outside the cabin, with LeShawna being one of them. LeShawna herself was currently on her phone, taking a picture of the cabin and posting it on her Instagram account.

_ “I hope these producers are cool with this.” _

LeShawna put her phone away and looked out in the distance. The night was extremely dark, however the moon provided enough light for her to make out basic figures.

Eventually she took notice of a single person sitting on a rock near the cabin, staring at the moon

_ “You know what?” _ She thought.  _ “A little company never hurt anyone.” _

LeShawna began walking toward the person on the rock, curious as to who they were and why they were sitting there. When she finally got close, she recognized the person as Gwen, the goth girl. Once LeShawna realized this, Gwen turned around and looked at her.

“What are you doing?” Gwen asked.

“What are YOU doing?” LeShawna replied.

“Minding my own business.” Gwen answered. “Clearly YOU haven’t heard of it.”

“Girl, I’ve heard of a lot of things, but I haven’t heard of your problem. So what is it?”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Well then it’s good that I know yours, Gwen.”

Gwen stared at LeShawna for a while before sighing. “Look, I just really need some alone time, can’t you respect that?” 

Gwen looked up at the night sky. “I mean it’s just that this shitty camp… this shitty show… all these people… this is my life for most of the summer. Well, that’s if I make it to the finale, which I don’t think I will.”

Gwen moved her eyes toward the moon. “This show… is really stupid. Everyone does stupid things when they’re young, but being on reality TV… you can’t ignore that. You can’t come back from that. I didn’t even want to be on this show. My friend did. And I told her it was a stupid idea. But she wanted to do it. Then she got severely injured and couldn’t do it, so I… I promised I would be on the show for her. It was a really stupid idea but I did it.”

Gwen looked down from the moon and slapped her forehead. “I just told you my problem, didn’t I?”

LeShawna nodded. “Hey, I do not give away secrets. You can count on that.”

Gwen stood up from her rock. “Well, I guess I HAVE to count on you at this point. And I guess I have to thank you for listening to my problems or whatever.”

LeShawna shook her head. “There’s no need to do that. But there is a need for me to promise to respect your privacy later on.”

Gwen smiled slightly. “Well, thank you, I guess. Anyway, I don’t know why I never asked you this, but what’s your name?”

“LeShawna.”

“LeShawna. I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Gwen looked around her for a bit. “Ugh… I’m not sitting on that damn rock anymore. Hurts too much. I just… need to sleep.”

Gwen began walking toward the cabin while LeShawna waved to her. “Good night, girl!”

After LeShawna had waved she saw that she had been approached by two other campers, who she recognized as DJ and Bridgette.

“What do you two want?” LeShawna asked.

“I’m just here because he wanted to check on you.” Bridgette said.

“Listen. I want to make sure each camper is accounted for when the night comes, okay?” DJ replied.

“And he kind of dragged me along.” Bridgette responded. 

“It was for the best! You were right there anyway!” DJ retorted.

“Hey, I didn’t ask for arguing.” LeShawna said. “I asked for an answer, and the one I got wasn’t very good.”

DJ rolled his eyes. “I just want everyone to be safe. I want to make sure everyone’s in the cabin by nightfall. Last time I counted I got 19, plus 1 because I just saw…”

“Gwen.” LeShawna interrupted.

“That’s right.” DJ responded. “I just saw Gwen walk in, so that would make 20.”

“20?” LeShawna asked. “Who’s the last one?”

“Trent.” DJ answered. “He said he had to make an important call.”

“Well, I’m about ready to call it a day myself.” LeShawna stated. “Come on guys, it’s like midnight right now. I want to sleep.”

“But what about-” 

Bridgette interrupted DJ. “Trust me, Trent will be fine. Let’s just get to bed.”

It took awhile but DJ eventually agreed. “Okay.”

DJ, Bridgette, and LeShawna all proceeded to walk toward the cabin and go inside. Trent was now the only camper outside the cabin.

Trent was currently in the male bathroom. He had lied about having to make an important call. He was really just making a video of himself for his Instagram account.

_ “Okay, I think that that take is a winner.” _ Trent thought. 

Trent took the video he just made and uploaded it to Instagram. He waited about thirty seconds for any results, but he didn’t get any.

_ “Probably got too greedy on that one. Oh well, might as well hit the sack now.” _

Trent walked out of the male bathroom and began heading toward the cabin, only to be interrupted by a call.

_ “Ugh… who could possibly want to call me. I should really remember to silence my phone.” _

Trent got his phone and was able to look at the number calling him.

_ “Oh no… it’s my ex… umm… do I pick up?” _

Trent thought it over for a while but he eventually decided to take the call.

_ “What is the worst that could possibly happen? She has already done enough damage.” _

Trent accepted the call and began talking. “Stacey, what the hell could you possibly want? Why did you need to call me at midnight?” 

Stacey laughed. “Oh my god Trent. I can not believe you right now! Reality TV? I never thought you would stoop that low!”

Trent groaned. “You do realize I could win 1 million dollars, right?”

Stacey laughed again. “You do realize you have a 1 in 24 chance of doing that, right? And there’s no way in hell you’re going to pull that off. I’m not saying that you’ll be kicked off first or anything like that, but you’re not winning. You’re just going to embarrass yourself and waste a whole summer.”

“Listen Stacey. Calling me just to insult me is a dick move. Do you really have nothing better to do?”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m in the bathroom right now but I’m at a great party. Want me to prove it?”

Trent heard Stacey open the bathroom door and he was able to hear loud music and yelling.

“See Trent?” Stacey said. “I’m living life right now, while you’re stuck in the middle of some random Canadian island forced to do grueling tasks everyday. I bet you don’t even have anywhere to charge your phone.”

“They have outlets in front of the bathroom.”

“Whatever.” Stacey replied. “All that matters is that you’re going to have a horrible time on that fucking show, and I’m going to love every minute of it. Do you know when the first episode airs?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care.”

“Alright Trent that’s great. Anyway I need to end this call soon. A killer party is happening right now and I don’t want to miss it.”

Trent got angry. “Stacey, I promise you that I will make being on this show worth every minute! Who knows? Maybe I’ll even find another girlfriend! One that isn’t a bitch!”

“Okay there buddy. Good luck with that.”

“I will Stacey! You will see!” 

Trent continued to shout into the phone but he soon realized that Stacey had hung up on him.

_ “Fuck her.” _ Trent thought. _ “I’m wasting my time? I’ll show her! I’m not going to waste any of my time here!” _

Trent silenced his phone and put it away before walking toward the cabin. 

_ “I will make every second of this show worth it.” _ Trent thought.

-END OF EPISODE 1-

Screaming Gophers: 

Beth- Canada

Cody- Canada

Edward- America

Gwen- America

Heather- America

Izzy- Canada

Justin- Canada

LeShawna- Canada

Lindsay- America

Noah- America

Owen- Canada

Trent- America

Killer Bass:

Alexis- America

Bridgette- Canada

Courtney- America

DJ- America

Duncan- America

Eva- Canada

Ezekiel- Canada

Geoff- Canada

Harold- America

Katie- Canada

Sadie- Canada

Tyler- America


End file.
